Of Shakespeare And Beyond
by Soapie 7
Summary: Part of my Muggle Appreciation series! Hogwarts have to do Muggle Literature, which involves poetry, reading, singing and drama. Lots of drama...Complete!
1. Shaky Speer

**Disclaimer: Do not own JK's fab characters, Will Shakespeare Works or Nyaan Cat. Not that the latter is relevant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my new story, Of Shakespeare And Beyond. It is a gay title but, hey, potayto-potarto.<strong>

**The name is in my official writing note-book (where all my stories I'm positively writing are stored with little notes and all that jazz) This is part of my Muggle-Appreciation series (if you don't know what it is, explained in the last chapter of my story "The Muggle Studies Test") hence the lesson Muggle Literature.**

**Right, I should stop rambling now. Keep calm and READ ON! Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Shaky Speer<strong>

The Welcome Feast at the start of the year was as noisy as ever. Some teachers (Snape in particular) loved it when the first years came cowering up to the sorting hat, just so there was some peace. For about ten seconds in-between each new student.

After the last first year was seated into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell to silence.

"To new students, welcome." He announced. "And to old ones, welcome back!" Making everyone cheer again. "I have a couple of announcements before we eat. Can I remind that, to everyone from 4th year to 7th year, that they have a new subject on their timetable. It's called Muggle Literature." making people all over the hall groan but Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, squeal quite excitedly. "Let me introduce the new subject teacher, Miss Anastasia Kingsley." And a young pretty woman, around the age of 20 blushed rather red and wave to the students.

"Now." Dumbledore announced, once again, as everyone finished applauding the teacher. "Let's tuck in." And the food magically appeared as usual.

"Hermione, what kinds of books are there in Muggle Literature?" Ron asked his Muggle-born friend.

"It could be anything from William Shakespeare's plays to -" Hermione began before she was cut off.

"Who the bloody hell is William Shaky Speer?" Her red-head friend announced, making her sigh irritably.

"Shakespeare." She said, sounding strained. "Ron, didn't you ever learn it's rude to cut someone off when they're speaking?" She snapped, before inhaling and exhaling deeply. "As I was saying," Her suddenly calm voice was shaky, as if it were hard to stay polite before she'd explode. "We could be learning from the classic works of William Shakespeare - who was an English playwright in the early 1600's - or even some modern works today. I can't give many examples since all I've been reading are school books." Hermione shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I can't believe we have to learn it." Ron complained. "Why?"

"I'm sure there is a good reason, Ronald." Hermione said, impatiently. "We'll find out in class."

"And when's that?" He inquired.

"When we get our schedules in the morning!" She almost shouted at him, knocking over a bit of her pumpkin juice.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood up again. "I forgot to add this earlier, but, because of Muggle Literature, the following subjects have been cancelled: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. If you take two of these subjects, please inform your Head of House after dinner. And with that, goodnight." He called, setting the Great Hall into a loud ruckus again.

Ron, Hermione and Harry went straight to McGonagall's office and picked new subjects for them before heading back.

"I'm quite looking forward to the Shaky Speer class tomorrow." Ron said as they walked back to the Common Room. This deserved a light slap on the arm from Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next day, was their first Muggle Literature class. Ron, surprisingly, was bouncing with excitement – despite the fact they didn't have the lesson until 4th period.<p>

"Ron, calm down." Hermione snapped at her red-headed friend.

"Hermione, you're acting like it isn't exciting!" He complained.

"We don't even know what the class is like." She tried to tell him but, he ignored her.

On their way to Transfiguration that morning, after Potions, they bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey little bro and friends!" They cried together.

"Seriously? Little bro and friends?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Oh, little 'Mione, always a grumpy pants in the morning." George said, ruffling up her hair.

Flattening it out, she scowled at the twins. "You know I hate that nickname. And when you do that to my hair."

"But, that's why we keep doing it!" They cried. They noticed their brother bouncing away like a loon.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked.

"Been like that since last night." Harry shrugged.

The identical boys looked at each other, back at their brother and raised their right eyebrows in a confused manner at the same time.

"Ronniekins, have you gone off your rocker?" They asked.

"Don't call me Ronniekins." He said in a tone that could match Tonk's when someone called her "Nymphadora". "I'm just excited." He said in a lighter tone.

"Here that, Fred. He's excited." George teased.

"Like a little girl." Fred replied, making fun of his younger brother.

"What are you so _excited_ about?" They asked in a "girl" voice.

"Shove off." Ron muttered in an angry tone but, Harry took the time to tease him too.

"He's excited about Muggle Literature." The black-haired boy replied.

"Oh, we just had that." The twins, who were in seventh year, replied. "That new teacher is FIT!"

Ron and Harry both raised an eyebrow at this, earning a scowl from Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley's, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." It was McGonagall, standing outside of her classroom door. "You three," She pointed to the Fifth Years, "Are supposed to be in here learning, not conversing in the corridors. And you two," She pointed to the troublesome twins, "Need to get to class before I take away 10 points from Gryffindor."

They all sighed, the three younger students stepping into the Transfiguration classroom as the twins linked arms.

"Come on Gred."

"Come on Forge." And they skipped off together.

McGonagall rolled her eyes at this. "They haven't matured since the day they got here. At all." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it. There first Muggle Literature lesson is next chapter.<strong>


	2. Curriculum

**Disclaimer: Do not own JK's "magical" characters, The Shakespeare Sob Fest or Downton Abbey. Only mentioned as I'm currently watching Downton Abbey (which has Maggie Smith in it, three cheers for McGonagall!)**

* * *

><p><strong>For those who do not know, I will be ranting on about Umbridge and Waldo. Umbridge is the name I gave my English teacher and Waldo is the boy who sits next to me. He is my arch-nemesis. He actually pulled the two tables that made our desk away the other day! It infruiated me! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Thanks for my 5 reviews. Never thought this story would get a bit popular so soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Curriculum<strong>

When they walked into the Muggle Literature classroom, they looked around in awe. Instead of it being a normal classroom, there were comfy armchairs in different positions of the room and a stage in the middle of the room. The walls were a deep purple with little paintings of different Shakespeare plays charmed to act out certain scenes patterned on.

In the middle of the room, was a big wooden stage with heavy red velvet curtains and a door on either side to "backstage" which was charmed so nobody could see it when they went to the back of the stage. Opposite the front of the stage, were different coloured chairs with students sitting on them. They didn't even notice the teacher sitting on the stage steps until she "ahemed" loudly.

"Good afternoon, students." She said in a clear voice. She had a friendly tone about her. "Please, sit." She instructed to the Golden Trio standing by the door. They did what they were told.

"I'm Professor Kingsley." The blonde woman introduced herself. "Now, before I tell you about the curriculum of your 5th year, we all need to introduce yourselves to each other and myself. We'll start by using alliteration to introduce ourselves and I'll ask you a couple of questions about you. Alliteration is where two words, usually an adjective and a noun, have the same first letter. I want you to use an adjective which describes you but, only using alitteration. For example, I sometimes get a twitch in my leg what spazms so, my friends joke and call me Kicking Kingsley." The class laughed at this "Any questions?" Only a couple of hands popped up.

"Yes, you." She pointed to a Hufflepuff is glasses.

"How long have you been a teacher?" He asked.

"I've been teaching three years. I've spent a year at a Muggle school in their drama lesson, without magic. I've taught half a year at Durmstrang for their special drama program before they got a male teacher. And I spent a year and a half at Beauxbatons before I quit, took a couple of months off and got an owl of Dumbledore. Any more questions?" Nearly everyone's hand in the class shot up. Professor Kingsley frowned. "That's a lot of questions. I'll tell you what, we get through this excersise and then I'll bore you with my life story. Now, we'll all sit in a circle and go around." She waved her wand so everyone's chairs were in a perfect circle. "Let's start with you." She pointed to the boy on her right.

"Nervous Neville." He whispered. Professor Kingsley smiled.

"Neville." She repeated, looking at a piece of parchment. "Longbottom, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"What house are you in?" Professor Kingsley asked.

"Gryffindor." He said, looking down.

"Ah, one of the best houses in the school, I heard." She smiled. "Neville, why did you choose the word nervous to describe you?"

"Because I...don't like speaking infront of people, Miss." He whispered.

"Not to worry, Neville. We'll fix your nervousness soon enough. Next."

10 minutes later, a number of people had been questioned. There was Dorky Dean, Silly Seamus, Lovely Lavender, Partying Parvati, Prancing Padma (no idea...), Excited Ernie, Shy Susan and Bashful Blaise (really?) and many others.

"Ok, next." Professor Kingsley said.

"Popular Pansy!" She announced.

"More like Pug-faced Pansy." Ron muttered under his breath making both Harry and Hermione snicker.

"Miss..Parkinson." Professor Kingsley smiled after looking at her parchment. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Pansy said, obviously proud of her house.

"Why did you choose the word popular to describe you, Pansy?" She asked.

"Because, I have loads of friends in Slytherin." She announced.

"Do you have friends in any other houses?" Professor Kingsley asked with a slight frown on her face.

"No, not really." Pansy answered.

"Well, hopefully during this class you'll be friends with everyone." The teacher offered.

Pansy's eyes flickered over in Hermione's direction with a look of disgust on her face before turning back to the Muggle Literature teacher. "Mhhhmm." Was all the Slytherin said.

"Ok, next."

"Dark Draco." Everyone's attention spiked up at this. Draco Malfoy was slouching there, looking quite bored and platinum blonde hair, which he hadn't cut in a while, was in his silver eyes. He wasn't wearing a Hogwarts jumper, and his shirt was rolled up on his right arm, making his veins very visible on his white skin. He was studying his nails, which were almost as white as his skin. He looked like he worked to perfection getting the "I Don't Care" look working. Even his tie looked like he spent almost an hour tying it so it was loose and hung from his collar in a "shoved it on" way going slightly diagonally. He looked gorgeous, if girls were into the "Depressed-bad-boy" look.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor Kingsley read of her parchment, in a much quieter and softer voice. "I'm guessing Slytherin?" He gave one stiff nod, still finding his finger-nails interesting. The whole tension of the room had shifted to a cold sort of room, where everyone was walking on eggshells to the Slytherin Spoilt Brat - to Hermione at least.

"Why did you choose the word "Dark" to describe yourself?" Professor Kingsley looked almost scared for the answer.

"Because, that's what I am. I'm a dark person. No happy thoughts, I'm not very nice." He drawled, his view not once moving from his nail inspection.

"Draco, I'd like to see you after class with your Head of House. That's Professor Snape, isn't it?" She asked. When he didn't answer, Professor Kingsley turned to Pansy who nodded.

She sent a quick Memo to Snape, asking him to come to her room after class for a matter involving Draco before continuing the Alitteration Introductory.

"Huggable Harry." Harry said with a smile, hoping it'd break the cold, dark mood of the room. To his relief, the class started laughing and everything lightened up.

Fortunately for Harry, Professor Kingsley didn't ask a lot of questions about him, The Boy Who Lived, just why he chose Huggable as his word (because I'm a very cuddly person, actually I don't know why..., what house he was in (Gryffindor) and if his last name was Potter (yup.)

Ron chose Random Ron and, aside from the other questions, he got some about his relations to Fred and George and had to answer each one before the teacher moved on to the next and final person.

"Honest Hermione." The Muggle-born said.

"Hermione..." Kingsley (obvs not the Order member) "Granger, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"House?"

"Gryffindor."

"There's quite a lot of Gryffindors here." the blonde woman, now sitting down as she had a leg spazm earlier, mused. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, why did you choose the word honest to describe yourself?"

"Because, I am an honest person, on the whole. It's natural for me to tell the truth. I've had a few white-lies to cover up some actions but, that's only natural when you've been hanging around with Ron and Harry for the last 5 years." Making the class laugh.

"Thank you, Hermione." Professor Kingsley said. "Now, before you get to ask me questions, I'd like to tell you about your course. Fifth years are required to do three Shakespeare plays and one play of choice. The three plays you'll be doing are Much Ado About Nothing, which you'll be doing up until Christmas, Twelfth Night, which you'll be doing from February to April and the end of year perfomance, which you'll be doing with the other years from April to June." She explained. "The other play of your choice you will be studying on the short period of January to February. You'll get to choose that play." The class nodded. "Any questions? I'll only be taking four more questions, so then I've answered 5 for the day and I shall be answering 5 questions about me everyday." Nearly the whole classes hand's shot up.

"Shy Susan." She called out.

"Um, what does this class contain?" The young girl asked.

"Apart from studying and performing the plays, you'll be doing team-work with the other houses, script writing and learning how to do costume design for your own play you'll be doing around in November and your OWL's. But, I'll tell you more about that next lesson." She looked around before choosing another question from "Popular" Pansy.

"What's your blood-status?" The loud Slytherin asked.

"I'm Half-Blood. Muggle Mother, Wizard Father." She replied. "Any other questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Honest Hermione?""

What are the other years doing?" Hermione asked.

"4th years are doing Macbeth, background design and the end of year performance. 6th years will be doing Hamlet and Taming Of The Shrew, writing their own musical, special effect charms and also helping with the final performance. Finally, 7th years are studying Winter's Tale, Richard III, writing a play involving Magical History, NEWTS, a Ministry workshop and helping out with the end of year performance."

Everyone nodded and suddenly, the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone. You may go. Apart from you, Dark Draco." Professor Kingsley stood up and waved her class goodbye as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay...<strong>

**I got a spark of an idea when writing this. I want you to answer those questions during the Aliterration Introductory.**

**Alliterated name:  
>House (Pottermoreyour fave):  
>Why did you choose that word to describe yourself:<br>Any questions for Professor Kingsley:**

**I'll show you an example;**

**Alliterated name: Stubborn Sopp  
>House: Slytherin<br>Why did you choose that word to describe yourself: Because I can be quite stubborn when I want to be.  
>Any questions for Professor Kingsley: Nope.<strong>

**Your question will be mentioned in the next chapter. Now, for those feeling confused toward their Curriculum, I have it written underneath :)**

**4th Year:  
><strong>***1 Shakespeare Play (Macbeth) (September - December)  
>*Backgroud Design (January - June)<strong>**  
>*End of Year Performance (Shakespeare Play) (April - June)<strong>

**5th Year:  
><strong>***2 Shakespeare Plays (Much Ado About Nothing (September - December), Twelfh Night (February - April))  
>*Play of Choice (Dickens, Bronte) (January - February)<br>*Script Writing/Costume Design (All Year)  
>*End of Year Performance (Shakespeare Play) (April - June)<br>*OWLs (June)**

**6th Year:  
><strong>***2 Shakespeare Plays (Hamlet (September - December), The Taming Of The Shrew (January - March))  
>*Special Effect Charms (All Year)<br>*Writing Their Own Musical (February - April)  
>*End of Year Performance (Shakespeare Play) (April - June)<strong>

**7th Year:  
>*2 Shakespeare Plays (Winter's Tale (September - December), Richard III (January - March)<br>*Play-write, Magical History (November - February)  
>*Ministry Workshop (March-April)<br>*End of Year Performance (Shakespeare Play) (April - June)**

**I have no idea why the other years are important but, it is too me! Remember, review please :)**


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? No. Am I WilliamShakespeare? No. Am I the guy who figured out the function of a rubber duck? No...so, therefore, I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p><strong>School was tough today. It really was. You can read more about it on my blog, if you'd like. (Link of profile).<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, times have been tough. I'd like to thank people reviewing so far. Let's see if this chapter can make it up to ten reviews before Chapter 4?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Pain<strong>

The Slytherin's were hanging around in their common room when they heard their portrait close. Or slam, more likely, due to the person who was in control of it. "Dark" Draco.

"Hey, Draco, mate." Blaise, who was normally quiet everywhere apart from the comfort of the green ad silver room, called over. "Questioning took a bit of time, didn't it?"

"To be honest, Zabini, I'd rather not talk about." Draco said, doing a Justin Bieber styled hair-flick to remove the platinum-blonde mess out of hair, his hands achig from detention but, still making his way over to his possy.

"Oh, Drakey honey," Pansy cooed, draping herself over him like...some cheap, un-experienced call girl. "What did she ask you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, glaring at Pansy (if looks could kill) but she didn't get the hint. So, naturally, he shot up from the sofa and settled into an empty armchair Nott had just evacated (claiming he was "tired" but, Draco knew the real reason of his swift departure but, didn't let on for his sake).

"First, Parkinson," He snapped at her, "I told you: I'm **not **interested." He spoke articulately to her, as if she were a toddler.

"You will be, someday." She winked at him. Draco tried not to throw up his lunch.

"But, Malfoy, what did the bird ask?" Goyle, sat on the opposite sofa from Pansy, said in his deep, gruff voice.

"Firstly, Goyle, get it into your thick skull she's not a bird." Draco told him.

"Mate, he means bird as in fit woman..." Blaise said, trailing off slightly from when Draco's EMO glare was eye-level with his twinkly black eyes.

"Second, she asked me if I was okay, if there were any problems at school, if there were any problems at home yada yada." He rolled his eyes. _That Mudblood Subject Teacher Is Really Annoying..._He thought.

"So, what did you say?" Crabbe, sat next to Goyle, asked in a voice slightly higher than his best mate's.

"I just kept saying no, of course!" He snapped. "Honestly, how stupid can you get?"

"Sorry, Malfoy." He muttered. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"So, any word from home?" Pansy asked, her voice dead serious. It was times like these where Draco really appreciated Pansy. Her voice wasn't so nasally when she wasn't acting spiteful, more calm and steady. When her face wasn't all scrumped up together in an unnatractive snarl/smirk, she looked more mature. Still as ugly as hell, yes. But, she looked like she was aging more than the average 15 year old.

"No, not yet." He said, not really wanting to talk about the subject on his parents and began the nail inspection distraction again.

Pansy got the hint and dropped the subeject. It was an awkward silence for a while until Draco finally decided to break it.

"Well, I'm going up to bed now." He said, preparing to stand. Blaise, who was already standing up beside his arm-chair looked at him questioningly.

"Mate, it's only seven. Dinner is going to start in a minute. Are you coming to eat the delicious food?"

At the word "food", Crabbe and Goyle automatically stood up as fast as they could. Pansy, rolling her eyes, stood to join the goons, regretting not having many girl-friends. Ah, she'd catch-up with Millicent and Daphne in their room later.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get Nott and I'll see you in there." He instructed them. They nodded and the group left the common room, to terrorize Hufflepuff's or something in the corridors. Draco waited for a bit, his left arm prickling slightly, causing slight but barely noticeable pain. _That's The Sign, _he thought to himself with a sigh, _Nott Can Probably Feel It Too. It Only Means One Thing Now: Father's Back On His Job._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't very Shakespeare related. The next chapter is a Gryffindor perspective. Then, their second Muggle Literature class, then group-work, then Much Ado About Nothing! Mwa haha!<strong>

**And, before you ask, no Draco is not a Death Eater yet. Neither is Nott. It will be revealed what's going on later in the story. And yes, every bit involving Draco and Theodore is important due to Turning Points and the way they react with characters during the story so, be patient. Good romance always waits.**

**With the title, it's one of my fave songs called "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World. It basically has nothing to do with the chapter, I'm going through a phase where I title things with songs.**

**I'll update both 21 Years Later and this tomorrow. For now, g'night.**


	4. Alliteration, Shacklebolt

**Disclaimer: Did I invent the world of HP? Or write Elizabethan plays? Or juggled? **

**Answer: NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following questions are courtsey of Neytah-charma and Just Above Your Average Malfoy. Sorry the update took so long :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Alliteration, Shacklebolt.<strong>

It was another Muggle Literature lesson. Most of the girls were excited. They were being divided into groups and rehearsing certain scenes from the first play they were studying, _Much Ado About Nothing._

"What's that play about, 'Mione?" Ron asked as they walked up to the fifth floor where Professor Kingsley's room was.

"Well, Ron, it's a comedy about two couples. One couple are tricked into proclaiming their love for each other and the other couple are quite a sweet one."

"So, it's a Chick Flick?" Harry asked as they entered the room.

"How do you know about Chick Flicks?" Hermione asked, uncertain.

"Petunia used to watch them all the time at the Dursley's. Why do you think I'm so anti-social?" Harry questioned her. For once, Hermione was baffled at this.

"Hello class!" Professor Kingsley said, entering from the stage as the remaining students filled the room. "We'll be doing paired work today; I will assign pairs as I don't want you partnering with the people you normally hang around."

At this, everyone groaned.

"Happy Hannah and Arty Anthony." She called out.

People were rolling their eyes at the use of the alliteration.

"Bashful Blaise and Nervous Neville." Neville looked like he'd pass out at any time.

"Popular Pansy and Random Ron." Pansy, holding onto an "out of it" Malfoy, was silently fuming as Ron looked like he was going to throw up.

"Dorky Dean and Prancing Padma."

"Silly Seamus and Lovely Lavender."

"Huggable Harry and Shy Susan." Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that, as he liked Susan.

"And Honest Hermione and Dark Draco." Professor Kingsley read out.

They were suddenly cries of protest all over the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

"I feel a bit offended, now." Ron whispered to Harry. "Nobody cared when Parkinson became my partner."

"It's different between Draco and Hermione. He comes from a prejudiced family of dark pure-blood wizards and she's a Muggle-born. He could possibly kill her." Harry mumbled back.

"Silence, everyone! Or I'm taking 20 points away from each house." She threatened. The arguing ceased.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are working together, whether you like it or not." She said. "Right, the names of people I read out, please come backstage and I'll tell you what will be happening. The rest of you, chat among yourselves."

The pairs went backstage and were amazed at a load of "Ministry Official" boxes and props that were scattered around.

Hermione, who had been oddly silent since the news on who her partner was, was wedged in between Harry and Ron as Draco was standing by Blaise and getting draped on by Pansy.

"You will all get an acting part whenever we do a play." Professor Kingsley said. "There will be open auditions to everyone but, you are all guaranteed to get a part, even if it's just as an extra." She said.

The others nodded in understanding. "Okay," She clapped her hands. "You will be given your parts out front." And they walked back to the rest of the class.

"Can anyone tell me what _Much Ado About Nothing _is about?" Professor Kingsley asked, standing onstage.

Surprisingly to everybody, Ron put his hand up.

"Yes, Random Ron?" She asked.

"Well, it's a comedy about two couples." He said, feeling proud of himself.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor." She smiled.

"Now, can anyone name the main characters?" Justin Finch-Fletchley put his hand up.

"Jumpy Justin." She called.

"There's a woman called Beatrice, another woman called Hero, a man called Benedick and another man called Claudio." He answered.

"Correct, 10 points to Hufflepuff. Now, can anyone tell me who the couples are?"

Hermione answered this one. "Benedick and Beatrice are a couple. Claudio and Hero are a couple."

" Correct. Another 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Kingsley smiled. "Now, we have until December to study this play and your next lesson is the costume design so, today we'll only do a scene revolving around those four characters. I want Harry and Susan to be Hero and Claudio and Ron and Pansy to be Beatrice and Benedick. You will also be them characters when we come back to the play." She told them as they went to stand onstage.

Hermione's hand shot up. "What about the rest of us?" She asked.

"You will be assigned characters best suited to you when we study the play more." Professor Kingsley asked calmly, summoning four scripts from the un-tidy backstage and handing them to the four onstage.

"Pansy and Ron, I want you to do Act 1, Scene 1, around this part." She pointed the certain places of their scripts. They nodded and faced each other. Harry and Susan stepped back.

"If Sig...Seignior Leonato be her father, she could not have her head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him she is." Ron said, stuttering slightly.

"I wonder that you will still be talking, Seignior Benedick, nobody marks you!" Pansy retaliated, her voice even worse than nails on a chalk-board. To Ron, anyway.

"What, my..._dear_...Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?" Ron cried out, his acting abilities not at his best.

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Seignior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come  
>in her presence." Pansy spat him, her voice really getting on Ron's nerves, he just wanted her to shut up.<p>

Professor Kingsley, sensing the awkwardness, stopped it.

"Ok, that gives a general idea on what Benedick and Beatrice's relationship is like." She called. "They despised each other so much at the beginning of the play, arguing nearly all the time. Something changes in the play but, we'll get to that later." She explained, looking at her watch. "We'll quickly see what Claudio and Hero's relationship is like at the beginning of next lesson, before we do our costume design. Right now, five questions. Seamus." She called.

"Have you ever kicked someone on purpose, but pretend it was an accident?" He asked, next to him Dean was chuckling like a loon.

"No. Next...Harry." She called.

"Why did you steal Kingsley Shacklebolt's name and use it as yours?" He asked.

"I didn't." She asked. "Next."

It was Anthony. "Are you obsessed with alliteration or something?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. Next...Ron."

"Did you or did you not steal an Auror's name?" He asked.

"We already had that question. Two more questions; Ron...again."

"What is the function of a rubber duck? My dad wants to know..."

"I do not know. Next...Dean?"

"What is the meaning of life?"

Everybody laughed at that one. Even a couple of the Slytherins.

"I do not know. Ask Dumbledore. You are all dismissed."

And with that, everybody, feeling much happier than before, left the room, laughing slightly at the questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	5. What In Shakespeare!

**Disclaimer: I'm not dead nor awesome so...I can't be Shakespeare or the wonderful JO ROWLING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys I'm back! 21 Years Later is FINISHED (if you read 21 Years Later and you have some questions about it, including a possible sequel then ask me in the reviews) so, that can only mean one thing: More Of Shakespeare And Beyond! Now, I have wrote 4 chapters which I'm going to update every hour.<strong>**BTW, I have a big question in my blog (link in profile) for you to check out so, please do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: What in Shakespeare?<strong>

After a couple of weeks, everyone got used to the mad Muggle Literature lessons. They were taken a "well deserved" break from Much Ado About Nothing and learning "stage fighting".

And, Professor Kingsley decided to choose Neville and Hermione to present the honour of showing the class how to do it.

But, Neville being Neville, things didn't always go as planned.

They had to pretend to punch each other five times, and Hermione was quite skilled at looking like she _was_ hitting Neville, when her clenched fist was nowhere near his face.

"Okay, perfect Hermione!" Kingsley, sat down due to "leg spasms" (which she revealed she got when a dodgy hex hit her years ago) "Nervous Neville, your turn!"

Neville gulped and loosely clenched his fist before half-decently looking like he was going to hit the girl infront of him. He thought he imagined the crunch but jumped up in surprise when Hermione cried out.

"Hermione, are you alright? What happened?" Kingsley asked, jumping up, limping to the girl wo knelt on the floor, clutching her face.

"Neville punched her for real!" Dean cried from his seat.

"I'm sure Nev didn't mean it." Harry reasoned, bending down to Hermione's level, checking if she was ok.

"I..I didn't H-Harry. P-p-promise." Neville stuttered.

"Hermione, let's see the damage." Professor Kingsley asked. Hermione lifted up her face and the girls gasped as the boys hissed in shock.

Hermione's nose was broken, blood spilling everywhere and there was a bruise forming between her eye and temple.

"Hmm," Professor Kingsley said, "You better go to the Hospital Wing. Harry, go with her."

"I'll be fine by myself." Hermione assured the class, her voice oddly stuffy. "Madam Pomfrey will heal this in no time. I'll be 5, 10 minutes tops." With that, she stood up and left the room, turning left to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Dear Merlin, child, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as Hermione Granger entered the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Neville accidently broke my nose. I was wondering if you can fix it?" Hermione sniffled.

"In less than a heartbeat." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Sit down, please."

The fifteen year old did what she was told and removed her hands.

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wrist and the bushy-haired girl felt her nose go back in it's place once more.

"There you go." The healer smiled. "Now, if I were you, I'd go back to your dorm and change and clean up before going back to class."

"Ok. Thankyou." Hermione said, standing up.

As soon as she did, she saw two men in tights Irish dancing right in front of her eyes. Hermione, surprised, tried really hard to blink.

As soon as she did, she awoke in her dormitory around midnight.

"What in Shakespeare?" Hermione wondered before breifly passing out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's going to happen in an hour? <strong>

**Stay "tuned". Like a television.**

**-Bedazzled xx**


	6. Biting Thumbs

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anythin'. Search me at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, sorry I didn't do the marathon thing like I was supposed to. I was watching AVPS and then I got super-tired and went out like a birthday candle. And yesterday, I got into trouble so I couldn't go on my laptop. So, I'll just update one or two a day (depending my awesomenest level)<strong>

**Oh, I completely forgot one of the Slytherin's in this is ACTUALLY called _Montague_ during the story O.S.A.B is behind. How freaky-deaky?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Biting Thumbs<strong>

After her weird Irish dancing dream, Hermione had another dream that made her toss and turn all night. It was just a simple stage, in her dream, and a man dressed in Elizabethan clothes stood on it and announced loudly;

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_  
><em>In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,<em>  
><em>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<em>  
><em>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<em>  
><em>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; <em>  
><em>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows <em>  
><em>Do with their death bury their house's strife. <em>  
><em>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, <em>  
><em>And the continuance of their house's rage, <em>  
><em>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, <em>  
><em>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; <em>  
><em>The which if you with patient ears attend, <em>  
><em>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. <em>

When the brunette awoke again, she saw it was light outside and Lavender was up, scribbling in her journal. She yawned loudly and decided to get up for the day.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were told by Harry to get some refreshments for the Masquerade Ball every house apart from Slytherin was invited too.<p>

As they were searching around Hogsmeade (they were banned from the kitchens by McGonagall until further notice, guess they had to rely on Lee to get the cakes and stuff), they caught site of two Slytherins. The devilish twins shared a smirk to each other and headed their way.

Montague and Flint (let's pretend he had to stay behind a year...) were hanging around outside The Magic Neep when they noticed the famous Gryffindor Twins, Weasleys, walk towards them.

"Oi, 'ere come the poor scroungers," Flint teased to his friend, "Probably gonna beg fo' monay or summit." And they both gave gruff laughs.

Once Fred and George got closer, Montague bit the end of his thumb.

"Oooh." Fred and George teased simultaneously in high-pitched voices. "Lil' Slytherin is biting his _thumb _as us!"

"Dear Gryffindorks, what makes you think we bite our thumbs at you?" Montague teased.

Fred and George gave each other an identical sideways glance before getting their wands out and throwing hexes. Automatically, Flint and Montague did the same..

Pretty soon, there was a street brawl between many Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Someone sent two owls to the respective house common rooms that there was a fight and everyone rushed to join in.

Hexes, Jinkles, Jelly-Legs Jinx, Un-jellify, Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Alorohoma, Lumos and Bubble-Head Charms were thrown. Suddenly, there was a stop as they looked and saw Ron Weasley and his posse: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom standing behind him, in their Gryffindor robes.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stood there in their Slytherin robes, glaring at them.

After their little staring contest, they proceedede to fight again.

"Oh no. It's The teachers." Someone cried.

They looked and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professer Flitwick and Professor Sprout walk up to them.

"Where's McGonagall?" Lee Jordan yelled out.

"And Professor Snape?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"As they are the Heads of your house's," Professor Dumbledore boomed, "They'd be biased onto the punishment making. Now, if anyone starts a brawl like this again, the person's responsible will be expelled from Hogwarts. Now, get back to the castle. NOW!" He roared. Everyone did what they were told.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>


	7. Boyfriend of a Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: Hell To The Nizzy Naw on owning anything :)**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was in The Class of Mama Umbridge today [;)] and we were answering questions on R+J and guess when Juliet's birthday is: 31st July. :O.<strong>

**I was like "Omfg! This is sooo cool. JK Rowling is now even more awshum!"**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Boyfriend of a Gryffindor<strong>

"I'm getting really worried over Drakey." Pansy cried. "I mean, thank Merlin he wasn't there but...where is he?"

"I'll look for him." Blaise offered.

"Thanks." Theodore said.

Blaise nodded and disparted from the fellow Slytherins as they stepped onto Hogwarts grounds. He went to th back of the school, to a little crumbled stone wall where Draco usually had his alone time.

And, sure enough, there was the blonde, sitting there looking glum.

"What's up, Malfoy?" He asked, joining him on the wall.

Draco sighed and slightly shuffled away from the Italian.

"Aww, is little Drakey depressed?" Blaise teased in a baby voice.

"Heart-broken." Draco muttered darkly, staring at the ground.

"Oh, really?" The dark-skinned boy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who is she...or he?"

"_She _is a Gryffindor."

Blaise's mouth formed a perfect "o".

"Parvati Patil. And she doesn't even love me back." The smaller of the the two sighed and pushed himself of the wall with his best friend following him.

"Wait, you still love her?" Zabini was confused, there was no doubt about it.

"Of course I do, you scum." Draco sighed up at the sky. "She's so beautiful."

Blaise stopped short. "Have you actually ever spoke to her?"

"Er...well...no. No I haven't. But, that doesn't mean I'm not in love!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. Why did his bastard of a bestfriend have to be so damn bipolar?

"Look, mate, you need to get out there and look for new girls to worship the ground they walk on. Preferably a Slytherin but, Ravenclaws are alright. If a Hufflepuff comes near you: hex them and don't even _think _about Gryffindork."

Draco sighed and agreed with his best friend. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yay! Partayy time!" Blaise shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Blaise. Well, my version of him anyway, I had to write him like that.<strong>

**Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to update it super-quickly.**


	8. Permission

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, then I'd permanently live in Disneyland**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys. In return for updating this chapter, you can help me with my science homework ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Permission<strong>

In the Gryffindor common room, as things and people kept getting sent down to the Great Hall where the party was held, Cormac McLaggen decided to talk to Harry Potter, the official leader and head of the red and gold house.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked him as they sat down in one of the fluffy couches.

"Well, as Hermione Granger's parents are Muggles and far away from this school, I was wondering if you'd grant the permission of me dating her as her metaphorical father figure?" The nervous boy replied.

"I'm not sure." Harry answered after a long silence. "She'd kill me if I set her up with anyone that she didn't like. I'll tell you this though, if she finds you attractive at the party and wants to date you, I'll be happy for you both."

"Sounds fair. Thanks Harry." Cormac smiled before leaving the Common Room. Harry rolled his eyes muttering "creep" before helping Lee Jordan carry down a bunch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes supplies.

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Lavender Brown called at the top of her voice. Yes, she <em>was<em> dating Ron Weasley - Harry's best friend - but, Ginny wouldn't take up the role of lead Gryffindor girl and, Harry couldn't care less about titles and stuff so, with the encouragement of Parvati and Ron, she snagged the position herself. That meant, most girls looked up to her and she could help Harry plan parties.

She saw Ginny walking through the corridor in the girls dorms and grabbed her arm. "Ginny, fetch Hermione." She ordered before stepping into the room she shared with the said-bushy haired girl.

Ginny rolled her eyes, _hating _getting "demands" from the blonde but, went to fetch the bookworm anyway.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Hermione enter through the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Lav wants to speak with you." Ginny told her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her upstairs to the room she saw Lavender go through.

They stepped through and saw the gossip queen applying her makeup_. _She turned away from the mirror and gave a broad smile at Hermione.

"Hermione, I have something _really _important to tell you. Uh..." She looked over at the red head perched on Parvati's bed. "Ginny, could you go - it's private." Ginny shrugged and stood up to leave when Lavender called out in a sort of panic.

"Ginny, actually, stay - you'd have a better chance of convincing her!"

The Weasley girl sat down.

"Convincing me of what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Cormac wants to ask you out!" Lavender squealed. Ginny smiled brightly at the news though Hermione raised her eyebrow in a "huh?" fashion.

"McLaggen?" Ginny asked, obviously impressed. When Lavender nodded, the younger girl nodded in approval.

"He's a good Quidditch keeper, I heard."

"And?" Hermione asked, apparently un-impressed how many Quaffles the boy could stop going through giant hoops.

"He's quite fit. If I wasn't dating Ron and Seamus was in like...Slytherin...I'd totally ask him out." Lavender told her.

"Good for you, Lav. But, let's face it, Cormac's not the brightest Lumos spell on the wand, is he?" Hermione asked with a small shrug.

"So?" Ginny voiced. "Neither was Viktor and you still went out with him."

"Viktor was interested in me and asked me to the Yule Ball with a look that'd suit a kicked puppy!" Hermione defended. "That's it. Cormac is...Cormac."

"Well, talk to him tonight at the ball and, if you think he's _good enough_, ask him out." Lavender stated. "I'm not forcing you, just merely encouraging." She added quickly when the blonde saw her intelligent friend's glare through the mirror.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine. But, I'm not promising anything." She told them.

The other two girls squealed in excitement and, as a "treat", decided to do her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I loved my "Wizard" version of "not the sharpest knife in the drawer". I'm going to use "not the brightest Lumos spell on the wand" for now on. <strong>

**This is important for the next chapter, will you list of male Ravenclaws that would hang around with the Slytherins? You'll see why next chapter...**

**Please review and I'll buy you a...bottle of L'oreal. 'Cause you're worth it.**

**Buh-bye now**

**- Bedazzled xx**


	9. Partaay!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sonnets, don't own the magic. Do own a dog...wanna trade Jo?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've got a lot of homework:<strong>

**Three DOUBLE-SIDED sheets of Maths  
>An R.E essay on Science vs. Religion<br>Science homework with the formula E=MC+Ө  
><strong>

**And, designing my textiles book for next week so it can get marked (I hate deadlines)**

**Don't worry, I'm working like a...lemon...getting everything done. I have plans, you see. The plans are at the bottom. Also, I'm working hard on two stories with my co-writer(s) (our pen-name is ToddBelleAndSnow) for all the Klaine fans reading this ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Partay!<strong>

A load of Slytherin and a few Ravenclaw boys were hanging around the Black Lake, messing around, much to the annoyance who got dragged out of the Common Room against his own will.

"Why the long face, Draco?" Anthony Goldstein,Ravenclaw and one of his friends, questioned.

"Draco's in love!" Blaise teased.

"Can it, Zabini." The blonde snarled, sitting up and walking away.

"C'mon mate," The blue-housed boy called, "I have something that'll cheer you up!"

"Which would be what, exactly?" The Slytherin asked, standing quite far apart from the group.

Anthony simply held out a piece of parchment, which Blaise quickly snatched.

"_Dear Mr. Goldstein,_" The Italian read out in a mocking voice, "_You are hearby invited to the ball hosted by Gryffindor house on Saturday at 8pm in the Great Hall. Dress code is Masquerade, sincerely, the Gryffindors._" Making the Slytherins laugh.

"Why would _Potter _invite _you_?" Theodore Nott, Blaise's roommate, asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," The brunette boasted, "It was customary."

"Why are you telling us about a filthy Mudblood Ball?" Gregory Goyle called from the back.

"Well," Anthony shrugged, "I was wondering if you felt like crashing the Gryffindork party!"

Everyone apart from Draco cheered as they magicked masquerade masks out of thin air and shoved them on their faces before charging to the school, Draco slugging behind.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall, Blaise got a new mask and shoved it on his weepy, lovesick face, making sure that when he snapped it back it would hurt him.

"Ow." Draco muttered only making the dark-skinned boy roll his eyes.

"You deserved it." Before entering the ball with Anthony.

* * *

><p>The ball was quite pleasant, actually. Draco was looking for Parvati, so he could speak with her and fall more in love with her but, everytime he thought he saw her, Blaise and Anthony (who now knew <em>whom <em>he was in love with) steered him in a different direction.

"This is ridiculous. I only want to talk to her." The silver-eyed boy snapped at them, making his way over to the snack table.

Meanwhile, a seething Ron stomped over to Harry Potter, who was chatting to a lot of people, whilst Ginny kept a close eye on him.

"What is it, Ron? Where's Lavender?" The raven-balck haired boy asked immediatly.

"Lav's fine, talking to 'Mione and Padma but..." The ginger grinded his teeth together, seething, "The _Slytherin's _are here. Please let me beat them up."

"Nah, Ron. Let them have their fun, they're not bothering us after all." Harry ordered him, "Plus, it's _our _party, we'll get into big trouble with Dumbledore if we have aa fight at this lovely ball. Now, put your mask on and I'll get everyone dancing." The famous Boy-Who-Lived smiled and clapped his hands, asking if people wanted to dance.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls around the room squealed in excitement, dragging their dates up to do a group dance.

Anthony and Blaise, plus a few other gate-crashers, chuckled and also bounced up to the dance-floor, bringing along a few dateless girls with them. Draco stayed put and watched instead.

He moved a bit closer and saw Parvati laughing and dancing with the oath, Dean Thomas. The Slytherin Prince's heart shattered and he looked away.

Parvati and Dean moved away and Draco blinked when he saw the most beautiful girl ever. Her brown hair was tied up with a few stands hanging down and a flower wreath was barely visible under her curls. She was dancing with no other than Cormac McGlaggen, her hazel brown eyes screaming "I'm bored! Help!"

Draco took a once-over look at McGlaggen. He was wearing tacky dress robes, looking smug and cocky that he was dancing with the most beautiful girl there tonight. His mask was placed loosley at the top of his head, making his red and sweaty forehead visible which made the hygene consious Slytherin grimace.

Suddenly, he got pulled into the dance by a group of people as they all skipped around, holding hands in two big circles. The larger, outer one Draco was in as far away from the small one the beautiful girl was in.

She caught him noticing her and she blushed, turning back to Cormac. They looked over to each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking and blushed and quickly looked away when their eyes met.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Hermione looked around for the mysterious masked man who kept staring at her, making her blush when he stared at her.<p>

She saw him hiding behind a pillar but kept getting stopped with complimentaries and dance requests which she declined and they shrugged and left her alone. Apart from when Lavender stopped her.

"What?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"You're supposed to be hanging out with Cormac. Where is he?" Lavender demanded.

"I don't know. I excused myself from his little conversational group and wanted to wander." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"This is a ball, not a park. Go back to him, you make a cute couple." Lavender told her, pushing her in the opposite direction of the pillar.

Hermione went round the other way, avoiding Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender before making it behind the pillars which were magicked there earlier as a decorative prop for the ball.

She slowly made her way over to the masked stranger...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end it there. Will update this tonight. Plans:<strong>

**Saturday:  
><strong>**Update OSAB  
>Do First Double-Sided sheet of Maths Homework<br>Write one-shot request, upload it  
>Do Second Double-Sided sheet of Maths Homework<br>Write a Klaine one-shot for ToddBelleAndSnow account, upload it  
>Do Third Double-Sided sheet of Maths Homework<br>Badminton  
>Do Science Homework<br>Update OSAB  
>R.E Homework<br>Start short story request  
>Sleep.<strong>

**Of course, eat and get ready and everything's there. That's it, I'll update soon.**

**- Bedazzled xx**


	10. Nice To Meet You

**_Hey guys, I'm back. Half-term all next week, so I'll try and update more. I'm in a good mood, despite the fact that Fan-fiction has effed it up again. 5th time lucky xx_**

**_Hopefully, by the time you read this, you'll see I've changed my name to "theFantabulousPanda" (without quotation marks ;]). I've also got my Halloween story up "Pumpkins and Costumes" and in the process of getting a short-story and one-shot requests up._**

**_That's it, really. Live long and prosper!_**

**_SHOUT-OUTS AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Nice To Meet You<strong>

Hermione waked over to the mysterious masked man standing behind the pillar. "Hello." She said as sweetly as possible.

Draco just blinked at her, frozen. _She talked to me! _He thought excitedly, then his mood dropped when he realized: _I can't actually speak, though!_

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He suddenly burst out, looking quite surprised with himself.<p>

The brunette looked baffled on this before she smiled and spoke up.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;<br>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
>And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."<p>

Draco smiled when he heard her speak, mentally hitting himself not knowing who the beautiful and intelligent girl infront of him was.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked her, leaning against the pillar he was hiding behind.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." The hazel-eyed girl replied with a little shrug, still standing in her place.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He told her, his smouldering grey eyes locking in with hers.<p>

Hermione couldn't see the exact colour of the masked boy's eyes, but she guessed they were either a crystal blue like the ocean or a deep green like a forrest.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." The Gryffindor informed him, moving over to another pillar, leaning against it with a smile on her face.

Draco moved over to her and hovered over her, putting his hands firmly on the pillar, on either side of her head.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
>Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He gave the famous Malfoy smirk.<p>

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Hermione challenged, raising her eyebrow at him. He slowly moved in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
>Give me my sin again." The blonde whispered, this time kissing her more passionately.<p>

His tongue trailed along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth more, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Draco's hands moved down to Hermione's waist as her own arms trailed around his neck.

Once they pulled away for a much needed air supply, Hermione turned bright red. "You kiss by the book." She complimented.

Before Draco could get another word in, She-Weasel ran around the corner and grabbed the beautiful girl's wrist.

"There you are!" The red-head exclaimed. "Lav's been looking all over for you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Go now. Or she'll kill someone in a 5 mile radius." Ginny pushed Hermione to the direction of where all the "popular" Gryffindors were sitting and turned toward Draco, who felt like he was being annalysed.

"How does she know Lavender Brown?" He asked after an awkward minute.

"They're roommates." Ginny said. "Do you even know _who _you were talking too?" She added, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

Draco admitted defeat and quickly shook his head. Ginny looked amused.

"You sir, just had the pleasure of conversing with Miss. Hermione Granger." And, with that, walked off, leaving Draco frozen in place.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gin, who's that, over there?" The ball had ended and people were returning to their Common Rooms, getting ready for whatever they were doing tomorrow. The Gryffindors, however, had to stay and clean-up since they had planned it and Hermione and Ginny were sat on a table, facing the doors of The Great Hall.<p>

"Ernie Macmillan." Ginny answered whilst not looking, instead throwing a stray balloon up in the air and catching it when it fell back down.

"No, him." Hermione said, pointing to a large group of boys of all shapes and sizes.

Ginny looked up and squinted before settling with "That's Michael Corner."

"No, the masked man behind him." Hermione complained, seeing the boy she kissed earlier, feeling guilty for not knowing his identity.

"Um...I'm not entirely sure. I'll go find out." And she went over to the group, only being stopped by Ron (who said something less pleasing, by the emotion of his face) and she walked away, with a scared and disgusted look on her face.

"Who was it?" Hermione's earlier enthusiasm was replaced by a horrible feeling, her voice sounding right-out disappointed to her own ears and she hadn't even found out yet.

Ginny gave her a sideways look before she said, in a serious tone, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh...<em>**

**_It's the Balcony Scene next :D _**

**_Shall I have the famous dialogue from R+J in there or not? Tell me in reviews!_**

**Shout-outs!**

**_Maia (aka Just Above Your Average Malfoy) - _thanks for always reviewing. Your randomness in each review makes me smile :) x**

_**avatarluv97 **_**- you are too kind. Thanks x**

__**- you, miss, are legend. Thanks for reviewing on every chapter, means a lot too me xx**

_**queenofgoblins - **_**Thanks for reviewing. Really appreciate it xx**

**And too everyone else I've missed out, thank you so far :) xxxxxxxxxx**

**- Bedazzled (*tear*, last time I'll be using that nickname of a pen-name) xx**


	11. Of Time And Teasing

**Sorry for lack of updates. I'm currently watching Batman Returns so, if I accidently make any references...sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Of Time and Teasing<strong>

Severus Snape was supposed to be spending his peaceful Sunday before the Easter Holidays, where he'd normally have to serve the Dark Lord until otherwise. But, a little blonde decided to ruin things.

"Sir! Professor Snape!" Draco Malfoy called, running into his comfortable, cold dungeon.

"What?" The crooked-nosed teacher snapped (though it sounded like a drawl) to the Prefect.

"Can we talk privately?" The silver-eyed boy wondered.

"We are pretty private, Mr. Malfoy." The greasy black-haired man replied with a sarcastic eye-roll. "Anyway, continue." And with that, grabbed some discarded paperwork, pretending to hear the future- Death Eater's woes on life etc. etc.

"Well, I think I'm in love." He replied.

"Oh?" Snape inquired, drawing a big T on Ronald Weasley's worksheet.

"Uh, ye...yes sir. With a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor Muggle...Muggle Born."

At that statement, Snape's quill slipped over Potter's work as he turned to glare at the 15 year old with his cold, black eyes.

"What?" He whispered, sounding faint. A Slytherin future- Death Eater falling for a Gryffindor Muggle-Born. Where have he ever heard of _that?_

...Oh, right.

"Who is it?" The Potions teacher asked as his regular nosey self. When Draco gave him a look, he sighed. "I'm not Miss. Brown, Draco. This is to merely help you."

The young Slytherin muttered something.

"Speak up." The teacher drawled.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Blaise complained, sitting at the edge of the Black Lake.<p>

"Where's Draco?" Anthony wondered, with an eye roll.

"Who cares? He probably ditched his friends now." The Italian whined.

"He was possibly with a woman all night." The Ravenclaw joked.

Then, they saw the Slytherin Prince with the biggest, goofiest smile ever.

"Malfoy, you okay?" His best-friend asked him ful of concern, slowly standing up.

"I'm fine! Completely fine, Blaise!" The blonde replied, chirpily.

"Blaise?" The said-boy asked confusedly as Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"What happened? Did you _finally _bed a woman or something?" He mocked.

"Something like that." The Malfoy heir admitted, blushing.

"Ooh, get you!" The two other boys teased.

"Shut it." He muttered under his breath.

By then, their usual group had joined in the fun of embarrassing Draco Malfoy.

During this, they failed to notice a certain red-head standing in front of them.

"Excuse me!" They called.

"What do you want, Weaslette?" Blaise asked her in a horrid voice.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes. "I'm looking for the ferret of scum you call a friend or Malfoy. Where is he?" She asked in a bored voice.

They reluctantly pushed their "leader" forward.

"What is it?" He asked, quite nervously.

"I need to speak with you." The fiery red-head said impatiently, "In private. Right now."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay..." And he moved away from them all.

Whilst the Weasley girl was speaking with Draco, Anthony thought of something hilarious.

"Wait here, I'm going to do something that'll probably make the rest of my year." The cocky Ravenclaw said with a smirk worthy to Malfoy's, strutting up to disrupt the pair...

* * *

><p><strong>An angry Ginny, a secret date, a couple of deaths (maybe) next chapter.<strong>

**Please, please, please review :)**

**-PANDA *rawrr***


	12. Pranking And Love

**No reviews? Damn...**

**The next 2 chapters after this are pretty violent. Then some crummy romance, then more violence. Then another plot twist...**

**So, plans for Halloween? I'm Trick Or Treating with my friend, then updating this. Hopefully, this will be done by mid-November.**

**Then I can update Little Bad Girl :D and my Glee story but, details, details...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Pranking and Love<strong>

**"**Malfoy, I'm here to request a meeting between you and -," Ginny never finished her sentence as Anthony hit her with the Jelly Legs Jinx.

"What the, you absolute twit!" Ginny shrieked, wobbling all over the place.

Anthony and the other Ravenclaw/Slytherins chuckled as Anthony hit her with a tickling charm.

"Ex-" Ginny chortled, pointing her wand at Anthony, "Ex-Expellia-armus."

Suddenly the Ravenclaw's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Ginny's and she automatically stopped laughing and cast the counter curse to her current Jelly Legs.

She sent the group a glare worthy of Molly Weasley and they scampered, leaving her and Draco alone.

"So, what we're you saying?" Draco asked casually.

"Walk with me." She commanded.

He did what he was told. As they walked, Draco just listened with a bright smile on his face from Ginny's information.

"Uh, Hermione just wants you to know she's available from 3 for a date. She trusts me, and I want to know if you're worthy for the risks she's taking." Ginny said.

"Tell her to meet me outside Madame Puttifoots at 3:30, and Weaslet- Weasle- Ginerv- Ginny," He tumbled over the names due to Ginny's glares, "I'll never hurt Hermione. I promise."

Ginny then let out a squeal and gave the blonde an unexpected hug and quickly pulled away when people started to stare.

"I need to get back...you better get ready for your date." She said with a wink, rushing back to Gryffindor Tower to give Hermione the news, dropping Anthony's wand on the ground in the process.

* * *

><p>Hermione was waiting nervously for Ginny to come into the Common Room with the news.<p>

As if on cue, Ginny entered the room.

"Ginny! Ginny! What did he say? What time? Where?" She exclaimed, practically knocking over the younger girl.

"Merlin, Herms!" The red-head exclaimed loudly. "3:30 outside Madam Puttifoots." She mumbled the information before giving a wink.

"Madam Puttifoots?" Hermione repeated with a little shrug. "Come on then, Gin, Lav's in detention all afternoon and Parvati's on a date with Dean, we have my room to ourselves for a bit."

* * *

><p>By 3:30, Draco was nervously out of the couples cafe in Hogsmeade. Was she going to come? Did Ginny remember?<p>

All of his fears were soon erased when he saw Hermione coming through the crowd. She was wearing a white jumper, a black skirt and wooly tights (as it _was _chilly) along with black tights. Her hair was unruly as ever but she looked perfect.

She gave a small wave to Draco, standing quite a few steps away from him.

"Which way?" She mumbled, pretending to check her purse.

"Around 5 seconds after me, follow me down this alley I'm stood next too. First door on your left." And with that, he was gone.

After she counted in her head, Hermione slipped down the filthy alley and pushed open the practically broken brown door which was the first on her left.

As soon as the brunette walked through and took it in, she gasped. It was a little candlelit dinner, decorated by cheesy Valentine's Day decorations. Draco ran at her, snogging her within an inch of her life.

"Oh, Draco." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" They turned and saw Snape standing there, looking as grim and bored as ever.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione whispered to the blonde.

"He's helping us with our little secret." The silver-eyed boy said with a wink. "Now, let's eat. I want to know you more, Hermione Granger."

"That's Hermione _Jean _Granger to you." The hazel-eyed girl joked back as she gladly sat down in the chair her date pulled out for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Interval part now, violent 2 chapters next :)<strong>

**Warning: There WILL be some character death**

**Please review and the plot-twist will come sooner than you think**

**- PANDA !**


	13. First Dates And Fights

**What the hell? I've..I've updated.**

**I know. I'm sorry, I feel like I abandoned you guys. I haven't. It's my mothers fault. I have been grounded via lack of homework and she took away my netbook and I was like "NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS BABY!" and she was like "I thought your BlackBerry was your baby?" And I was like "No. The BlackBerry is my hope and joy in this miserable world. The Netbook, no matter how old/terrible it is, will always be my baby. That...and there's some pictures of Tom Felton on there that, under any circumstances, you shouldn't see..."**

**So, naturally, when I got my little Baby back today, I turned her on (oo-er) and my file was open, my HP file was open, a link to Google Images for James and Oliver Phelps was open, Dress Up Games was open, MY Facebook was open on a HP Fan-Page, a link to a band called "Every Avenue" was open and the HP Archive on here was open. I demanded why all of these links were open, since Tetris was the last thing I was using my Netbook for and Mother was like "I was trying to find those pics of Tom Felton that you told me not to look for." So I was like "Right. Every Avenue, not a link to that sexy beast, James and Oliver Phelps, weak link and searching THEM won't come up with Tom. A Fanfic Archive does not contain pictures, only stories DESCRIBING how Sex-God like they are (she got a bit worried of what I read now) and why the hell were you on Dress Up Games?"**

**"I got bored. So, where are the pics?"**

**I said, "First, you're a weird woman who wants to check out someone who's over half your age, second, why didn't you just check "My Pictures"?"**

**And there, the long story of why I didn't update in the size of a long drabble. That and the fact I saw BRITNEY SPEARS on Thursday! She was absolutely FANTASTIC! I love her so much!**

**Sorry, fangirl moment. Anyway, what happened last chapter? Oh yes...**

**YAY! A VIOLENT CHAPTER!**

**Also, I got confused. This IS chapter 13, not 14. Ignore the error on the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: First Dates And Fights<strong>

"Um, Draco, why is Snape here?" Hermione asked in a confused manner, staring at the Potions master reading a book from the darkest corner of the abandoned building.

"He's keeping an eye on us, covering for us, if you will. You say the word and he'll give you an alibi." Draco said with a small smile, watching as his date's eyes grew from suspicious an confused to warm and twinkly again.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy..." Was all the professor muttered.

Hermione giggled at this.

"So, Draco, tell me more about yourself." She offered, holding up her goblet as if to toast him.

* * *

><p>"It's too hot!" Blaise complained.<p>

"I'm going back to the castle. I need the coldness of the Slytherin Common Room." Theodore muttered, walking back the way they just walked.

"Anthony, can we go back?" Blaise whined, "If the Gryffindors come, we won't be able to escape the brawl they trp us in. The sun is so hot, it's making out blood boil, which is making us angry!"

Suddenly, three Gryffindors came over towards them; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and the worst: Ron Weasley.

"Damn, it's them." Blaise muttered.

"Do I look like I care?" Anthony retaliated, waiting for them to be in earshot of the two boys.

"Can I have a word with one of you?" Ron asked them, a permanent frown on his face.

"Why only one of us?" Anthony wondered aloud.

"I don't have much free time today. One of you or none of you." The red-head snapped.

"Fine by me." The Ravenclaw said with a shrug, turning away but, Blaise spoke up.

"Why? What do you want to say to one of us?"

Ron, still looking (glaring) at Anthony answered in a strained voice, "I understand you are...acquantices of Malfoy."

"ACQUANTINCES?" Anthony exploded, "I am his BEST FRIEND!"

"Look," The Slytherin butted in, "Can we talk in somewhere private, where no eyes are staring at us?" It was unsure whom he was talking to but, Anthony took it as his question.

"Nope. I don't care if all eyes are on us! They can stare all they want!"

Draco wandered down their little street now, a big goofy grin on his face. After probably the best date ever, Hermione and Draco hugged and kissed in the alleyway before she ran off back to the Gryffindors, possibly to tell Ginny how her date was.

Draco hung back for awhile before kindly thanking Snape for finding the location for their date and stepping out to the cobbled streets, where he bumped into his friends, and Weaselbee, Irish and that random guy who always looks disgusted whenever Draco saw him.

"Well, goodbye gentlemen," Ron said smoothly, "Here comes my man now." And he nodded his head towards the silver-eyed boy.

"Hello everyone!" He then called chirpily, joining their little group.

Anthony and Blaise were quite worried he was being nice to the _Gryffindorks _of all people.

"Come on Malfoy, let's fight. For you breaking into our party last night." The Weasley retaliated.

"Weasel, I can't be bothered with fighting today so I'm going to pass up on that offer." Draco said with a shrug.

Ron's blue eys narrowed in disgust.

"Suit yourself." Anthony spoke up, his wand already drawn at the Red House ones.

Ron gave a creepy smirk and hit him with a Dissarming Charm which the Ravenclaw avoided, barely.

"_Stupefy!_" He called but, Ron jumped out of the way of that too.

The duel was fun at first, they just hit themselves with simple charms that couldn't cause any real damage before they started using Unforgivables. Well, Anthony was using Unforgivables, well the Imperius Curse but...

Ron dodged one stray Imperius Curse and decided two could play dirty. "_Crucio!" _He shouted at the brunette, who started writhing in pain. He then repeated it over and over again, obviously over the mood he found an "enermies" weak spot.

"Please...stop." Anthony said, in obvious pain, clutching at his stomach whilst crawling in torture on the floor.

Ron ignored him and hit him with another one, making him hiss in agony.

"Please, please, stop it!" Draco begged to his girlfriend's best friend and to his good friend.

Ron hit him with another round of Cruciatus, making Anthony actually scream in pain again.

"You're right, Malfoy." The ginger agreed, "Unforgivables get boring after a while. Stand up, Goldstein." He barked at the poor boy. The weak one did as he was told.

"St..stupefy." He muttered weakly, it barely making enough magic to actually come and hit Ron who gave another evil sneer and hit him with a spell that no-one seemed to know.

Not even the curser, himself.

All of a sudden, after Ron hit Anthony with the unknown, silent spell, a deep cut ran right along from Anthony's stomach to heart and everyone froze as the Ravenclaw collapsed.

Ron gasped as Seamus and Dean tugged at his sleeves and fled the scene straight away.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were quiet until the 15 year old stood up, much to everyone's delight.

"You look badly hurt." Draco said, concerned.

"It's merely a scratch," Anthony said, shrugging it off slightly before bending down in torturous pain again.

He slowly removed his from his cut and examined his fingers where droplets of new blood trailed down and onto his palm.

"I'm...I'm hurt." He mumbled before speaking up, "Plague on both Gryffindor and Slytherin! Plague on both your houses!" He cried, collapsing again.

"ANTHONY!" Draco cried, rushing over to his friend before his head hit the concrete, catching him just in time.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He muttered, feeling his friend's cold skin...and no pulse.

"Draco," Blaise whispered, in a broken whisper, "Anthony's dead."

Draco stared at his friend again and all the blood oozing out of his wounds before quickly closing his eyes.

And then, the boiling rage of emotions came bubbling up to surface.

* * *

><p><strong>:O More drama tomorrow (hopefully)!<strong>

**Please, please, please review**

**-PANDA !**


	14. Yet Another Character Death

**Cuppy, you're one-shot will be up later.**

**Kurayami Angel, you're friend's one-shot will be up later as well.**

**Will be updating "Healers Have The Heart" later**

**I have a new one-shot called "Fireworks and Bonfires", it's a Hinny Friendship one, check it out.**

**Advertisements for stories done.**

**So, how is everyone today? I need some (friendly) advice, I like this boy and he is a really good friend of mine and I was going to tell him yesterday whilst walking home from school but, I got distracted by something (seriously, I have the attention span of a 3 year old) and failed to tell him so I was going to text him it (despite AvalancheApple's protests, she was ill for the last couple of days, give her a little "Get Well Soon" in reviews) but didn't have his number so, I got AvalancheApple to ask her cousin who asked a friend to give it to me and now I feel like a stalker (this is after I talked to the guy I like) and I didn't want to go to school today or I'd die from embarassment. It didn't matter, because he never mentioned it but I failed to like him. How can I tell him without it being more awkward then it would be? ****Please, please, please help.**

**Oh, also, I watched the MJ/Doctor Murder Court Trial yesterday and when he was found guilty, a random woman whooped and a man was like "Shh.." I was laughing so hard.**

**On a lighter note, more character death for this chapter :)**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't update yesterday, Mother took away Baby again to check for "innapropriate sites". I shouldn't have said "Sex God" in front of her...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Yet Another Character Death<strong>

He carefully laid down Anthony's body before standing up.

"Draco!" The group called, "DRACO!"

"WEASLEY!" The blonde screeched, rushing towards the running trio, feeling so hurt and angry that he _knew _someone would die for or because of Anthony.

"What, Malfoy?" Ron asked, quite nervous. Draco just hit him with the Dissarming Charm.

Whilst the ginger scrambled for his wand, Malfoy hit the Cruciatus Curse at him, not caring who was watching.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron cried, the spell narrowly hitting the Malfoy Heir.

"_Ennervate!" _Draco muttered automatically, the spell backfiring onto the second youngest Weasley.

At this, Ron decided to take a new approach. "_Incendio!" _He called.

"_Protego!" _Draco angrily shouted back, his wand still pointing at Hermione's friend (though that information was irrelevant to him at that current moment).

"_Aguamenti!" _Ron screeched, jets of water heading toward the flame.

"_Imperivius!" _Draco quickly hissed at the heart source, so the water didn't reach it.

Ron ignored the fire, just kept avoiding it, thinking of new spells to get his arch-nemesis with (Harry had Voldemort, he could have a spoilt litle brat).

_"Confundus!_" He yelled but Draco dodged it.

_"Confringo!" _His oppenent yelled but the ginger also missed.

_"Flipendo!" _The Gryffindor yelled and Draco went soaring into the air, the wind getting knocked out of him as he painfully hit the stone ground with an "oomph".

Most Gryffndors laughed and Weasley was looking smug, making Draco's temper almost explode from him. He quickly scrambled up, grabbing his wand and was almost blinded by white-hot fury as he said the next two words.

_"Avada Kedavra." _

The green light hit Ron straight in the chest and he fell backwards, his eyes looking shocked for a moment, before they slowly dimmed into emptiness.

The Slytherin had said the Unforgivable quietly, but it was a silent atmosphere and he said the words so clear and slowly everyone heard him and were currently looking at him in disgust.

Draco was frozen for a moment, his fury wiping away when he realized what he had done and ran away before anyone got over the shock and stoned him to death.

* * *

><p>"DUMBLEDORE!" Crowds of students cried, as well as some teachers.<p>

Cho Chang and Padma Patil were holding Anthony's body whilst Katie Bell and Lee Jordan held Ron's.

"What is going on here?" Demanded McGonagall.

"There was a nasty duel in Hogsmeade." Pansy Parkinson in Slytherin spoke up. "Weaselbee was bothering Anthony and killed him for a laugh."

"Not true!" Harry screamed at her. "I bet Anthony was pissing Ron of greatly!"

"Anyway," Lavender announced, "That slimy git Malfoy decided to kill Won-Won." She sobbed a bit afterwards.

"Liars!" Blaise shouted, "Sure Draco can be a right pain in the arse but he wouldn't _kill _someone."

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes!" Susan Bones spoke up.

"Malfoy should be put to death for punishment." Seamus Finnigan.

"He deffended a friend. Nothing like that should happen."Thedore retaliated.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore announced. "If Mr. Malfoy is found alive,he shall be expelled and will be sent straight to Azkaban. We will perform a memorial service for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Goldstein. They died as Heroes of the nasty duels they were in, instead of idiotic boys. Now, leave the bodies and go back to the Common Room. We will deal with all of this later." The old headmaster insisted.

* * *

><p>There. By the way, if you want me to promo a story of yours, just ask :)<p>

- PANDA !


	15. Knowing

**Damn! No reviews for current chapters? I got a few for like Chapter 2 but, none for 14. That's sad. I feel like I'm losing my special writing skills :'(**

**Well, I'm going to move this story on quickly. Reviews would be nice. Just saying.**

**Oh and, Kurayami Angel, your friend's one-shot is up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Knowing<strong>

Hermione was growing impatient. She was by herself, feeling quite tired to actually care what the fuss was about. Something deffinately to do with the Gryffindors, as they all rushed out when Harry got a letter with a suspicious looking red stain on it.

The portrait door suddenly swung open as Hermione was about to distract herself with a book. Ginny came through it, looking like she hadn't slept in years, she was crying that bad.

"Ginny? Gin, are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed, worry in her voice as she rushed to the 4th year.

Ginny shook her fiery red hair, sobbing harder and Hermione directed her upstairs to her dorm room and carefully sat her on the brunette's bed.

"Ginny, tell me. Please, what's wrong?" Hermione begged, whispering, despite the fact they were alone.

"Ron...Ron's...well..." The young girl choked out in a sob, "He's _dead_."

Hermione froze at this, expecting Ron and Harry to jump out and yell "Haha! Got you!" but it never came. The Muggle-born felt herself crying as well now, much to the dismay of Ginny, who looked like there was more to the story of her brother's death.

"He...he was murdered." She whispered, her voice hoarse, "By Malfoy."

That's when Hermione's breath got caught in her throat and she suddenly felt light-headed. "No, no, no..." She mumbled. How? Why?

"Apparently, apparently Ron killed Anthony Goldstein and...and Malfoy got mad and..."Ginny sobbed again and Hermione joined her.

* * *

><p>Draco had ran straight to Snape, panicking what was going to happen. He didn't care what his potions professor thought of him as he broke down onto the floor, crying. He had just <em>murdered <em>someone.

He was deffinatly Lucius' son. He'd be proud.

What would Hermione think though? That only made Draco sob harder.

There was a light knock on the classroom door and Snape silently motioned Draco to hide in the store-cupboard before gave a drawled "Enter."

In stepped a shaking and tearful Ginny Weasley and a flicker of pity was on the teacher's face for a moment before it was a stony mask again.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to keep it normal.

"I know Malfoy is here. I want to speak to him. Even though..." The normally confident Gryffindor awkwardely looked down at her feet before glancing at Snape who gave a curt nod.

"Mr Malfoy. Please step out." He called to the cupboard door and the tear-stained blonde nervously stepped through.

"Ginny, I am...I am so so sorry." He apologized, stutterng slightly.

"Stop it." She commanded, "I'm not going to forgive you. Ever." He just nodded.

"I'm here about Hermione. You should visit her before you're practically man-handled out of this castle forever."

He nodded and Ginny turned to leave. "I'm sorry all of this happened, Malfoy. Even though my own brother has just passed, I feel bad for you." And, without another word, left the cold dungeon.

* * *

><p>That night, Lavender and Parvati left Hermione be and decided to have a sleepover in Ravenclaw Tower with Padma.<p>

Parvati checked to see if the bushy-haired girl was okay before going back to a grieving Lavender.

Harry had locked himself up in his room, according to Neville, wasn't talking to anyone at all, only occasionally crying.

Ginny was a wreck and asked to stay in Hermione's room, to which she agreed and slept in one of the two spare beds in the big room, falling straight asleep after sobbing all afternoon.

Fred and George were with Harry that night, telling Hermione that if her or Ginny needed anyone, just go up to the boys dorm.

There was to be a funeral for both Ron and Anthony the next day and dinner had been cancelled as no-one was really in the spirit to talk. Draco had gone into hiding since the death of the Gryffindor and hadn't been found since. Rumour was that Dumbledore got Snape to physically kick him out.

So, Hermione had a resetless night, just thinking about her best friend made her give out some strange, strangled sob what was somehow stuck in her throat so she end up casting a silencing charm around her bed so she could cry and not be heard.

What she did hear, however, was someone break into their room, muttering an "Bugger" after a soft crash.

Hermione panicked, peeping through her bed curtain, searching for her intruder in the pitch black, before grabbing her hand and whispering "_Lumos_". She was very surprised to see who was there.

"Draco?" She whispered, excited and worried at the same time. She felt the tears prick in her eyes again.

"Hermione." He sounded relieved, just to be with her and climbed on her bed, drawing the curtain back to where it was and giving her a kiss. It was urgent, desperate but, passionate. Hermione was lucky they weren't standing or her legs would've given way.

And they continued like that for most of the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Draco's banished, Harry's OOC, Hermione "dies" and we'll see...<strong>

**Please review!**

**- PANDA !**


	16. Plans

**Sorry for lack of updates. The last couple of days have been hetic. I'm not getting into deal, it's boring and completeley irrelevant. So, I went to York yesterday and all the Christmas decorations are up and there's a couple of streets that look like a cross between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and you could see the minsiter (giant cathedral thing, not a castle as originally thought) through the little houses which reminded me of Hogsmeade (minister, not houses). Then I went on a Ghost Walk at night (quite scary, actually) but, I did go to a restaurant where The Rolling Stones have been and signed their names in lipstick on the wall of the bar!**

**Also, for any "I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here" fans, first off: who's excited for tonight? Woo! Secondly (and some other people might know who he is, not sure) I met... DAVID GEST! He was passing us on the York Bridge, when we were going to get the train. Someone shouted "I'm A Celebrity!" At him and he waved to everyone there and shizz. It was so funny.**

**Ok, before you ask, yes Draco and Hermione had sex in between Chapters 15 and 16. Don't think I'm rushing their relationship, I'm just following Shakespeare's story-line.**

**Disclaimer (as I haven't had one in a long while): I do not own Shakespeare works, Queen Rowlings works but do own a book about The Inbetweeners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Plans<strong>

Draco woke with a start, it was barely light outside and, according to his watch on the ground (by his shirt, he may add) it was around 5 am. Best time to leave then.

He groaned slightly, moving over carefully so he didn't wake Hermione.

"Draco?" She murmured, her brown orbs barely open.

"Shh...it's really early. Go back to sleep." He whispered to her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Where are you going?" She wondered, looking like a lost, innocent puppy.

"I need to go, love. I have to or I'll be sent to Azkaban. Snape's got a place for me to hide." He explained, grabbing his wand of the ground, casting a silencing charm on himself.

Hermione silently watched her boyfriend (should he be reffered as that? She wasn't quite sure) get dressed.

"Stay in bed." She begged, "I'll be able to hide you. Don't go anywhere."

Draco sighed, making sure not to look into her hazel eyes when he answered. "I can't. It's too dangerous. I'll either be dead or in Azkaban by the end of the day if I stay here any longer."

Hermione summoned over her dressing gown and shoved it on, before getting out of bed also and taking Draco to their balcony, kissing him on the lips.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, a sign that the couple didn't have much time.

"Look, I'll owl you as soon as possible, okay?" He promised, already climbing over.

"Please. I just want to know you'll be safe." She mumbled, kissing him again before watching him climb down the balcony and run off, going round the tower to get to the forrest.

With a sigh, the brunette walked quietly back inside, got ready for the day and joined Ginny downstairs.

"What's going on?" She asked the young girl as she was instructed to sit down once they entered the Common Room.

"We know how upset you are..." Lavender sniffled, "At...recent events." The blonde sniffled again, "But, Hermione. We want you to be happy. Therefore, we arranged a date between you and Cormac tomorrow."

Hermione's stomach dropped. No, she _can't _go anywhere with **CORMAC McGLAGGEN!**

"No." She muttered, glaring at a clearly upset Lavender and a sad Harry, who's blank face turned into a frown.

"Hermione, I know he seems like a prick but, Cormac can help you through it. Lav's been going to counselling and I might join her but, we both need to be strong for the Weasl- our family, okay?" He snapped at her.

"I am strong for them!" The brunette argued back, "I just don't need to date Cormac freakin' McGlaggen to prove it."

"Look, Hermione," She was quite scared, infact - the whole Common Room were, no-one had ever seen Harry _that _angry before, "I am **not **happy about this either but Malfoy comes from a family of Death Eaters and The Weasley's were considered Blood Traitors! This is a sign that the war is finally happening, OK? I want you too be protected because, I don't want to see another person I'm close too _DIE_!"

"And you think Cormac is going to solve that? It makes no sense Harry! There's no point in this silly argument!"

"He is a sixth year and knows quite a lot of ADVANCED magic. He likes you a lot and is willing to do anything for you. All I'm asking is ONE DATE!"

"You're absolutely unbelivable Harry. I know "Advanced" magic, you _fought "_Advanced" magic, yet you're being so idiotic!" She yelled, before storming back up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and Hermione was still seething.<p>

There was a gentle knock on the door and, after a long silence, Ginny walked in, her eyes still red from crying about her angry boyfriend and the loss of her brother, but with a small smile.

"Harry's still missing. He stormed out not long after you left. I'm sorry he's being like this but, I can see his point."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, curiously (and angrily).

"Well, to Harry - a kid who grew up with practically nothing - his beliefs mainly consist on the sooner you move on, the happier you'll be." The red-head explained, sitting on the brunette's bed.

"What?" She had a feeling she was missing something.

"He knows you and Ron were close, and he always caught the glares you gave Lavender but, she's slowly moving on - Seamus is being really kind and caring to her. And he wants you to do the same with Cormac." Then, it finally clicked.

"I was never in love with Ron!" She exclaimed, sitting up, "I'm in love with Draco."

"But, Draco's a git and a murderer, 'Mione." Her friend told her, desperately trying to find a way for her to look from her perspective.

Instead, Hermione shot up of her bed.

"Where are you going?" The youngest Weasley demanded.

"To explain everything to Harry."

* * *

><p>She made a detour from looking for The Boy Who Lived and instead wandered down to the dungeons.<p>

It was colder than ever, but she held her head up high as she made it to the last room.

"Next time, Mr. McGlaggen, ask me immediately before exploding your cauldron all over you floor." The greasy haired Potions teacher drawled to her "date".

"Yes sir." The prat mumbled before noticing Hermione, his confidence (and ego) slowly growing again. "Hey 'Mione. Looking forward to our date tomorrow?" And then he had the cheek to _wink _at her.

The girl rolled her eyes as the teacher raised his eyebrow at them. Cormac went back up to the Common Room, whilst Hermione awkwardly stood there.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked, obviously not interested in the slightest.

"Professor Snape," She started of nervously, gulping slightly and looking at the ground, "I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun! Next chapters, potions, fake deaths, letter mix-ups, real deaths - PLOT TWIST!**

**Review if you really want to find out what it is ;)**

**- PANDA !**


	17. Potions And Fake Deaths

**Just read Chapter 16 and I want to slap myself. The ammount of spelling/grammar/punctuational mistakes in it! And that's just the AUTHOR'S NOTE! Errgh, I feel like Tara Gilesbie or whatever her name was who single-handedly almost ruined Harry Potter Fanfiction (never read _My Immortal_? Great for laughs, parties and if you need to get really pissed off about something).**

**Anyway, I found out during "I'm A Celebrity" (First, OMG, Sean from EastEnders and Dougie from McFly, plus Mark from the TOWIE. Night = made) when I was trolling Twitter was two things; 1) Fearne Cotton doesn't want to enter the jungle via lack of gin and 2) Tara Gilesbie herself has Twitter. But, bad news: 1) Her typing has seemed to get better and 2) she hasn't tweeted since 2009, which makes me kind of sad.**

**Moving onto some "Fan Mail" or, formerly known as "Replying To Reviews In The Authors Note As I'm Too Lazy To Do It In A Private Message (according to my editor, aka the giant Teddy Bear in my Wardrobe who was obviously drunk earlier when he was "editing" Chapter 16, that title was a wee bit long.) I had 2 reviews. :(. Oh well, **

**First to Maia - Sorry I haven't replied. Um, yes I killed of Ron. Sue me. Secondly, counselling might be odd but, I had no idea what else to put.**

**Second to emerald. swan (great name btw, space between . or the name would sort of disappear) - Yes, Hermione (in normal circumstances) would be upset. But, she's re-ennacting Shakespeare (best way to put it without revealing spoilers for plot twist) therefore she needs to act like Juliet and when Tybalt (her own_ cousin _by the way) died, she was like "Romeo's banned from Verona! NOOO!"**

**And too the ****reviewer who actually sent me a PM (therefore it doesn't count as a review, it's more a cowardly "flame") Shut up. I didn't ask you how to write a "decent" HP fanfic. Go Away.**

**Thanks to people who reviewed so far, and sorry for the long Authors Note (I might just do a YouTube vlog, or a blog somewhere, would anyone read/watch it?), here's Chapter 17.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Potions and Fake Deaths<strong>

"Here you go, Miss Granger," Snape murmured, carefully handing her the small, crystal vile in the shape of a tear, which contained a thick, black liquid inside of it, "This is slightly weaker than Draught Of The Living Dead. It will let you sleep for 24 hours and make you appear that you have passed. That is enough time to owl Draco to come and get you so you can run away together and plan your "burial" and not let anyone get suspicous."

"Burial?" Hermione asked, gulping, clutching the vile more cautiously than she should have.

"Yes, Dumbledore has made four tombs at the back of the castle. Four for each house." He said with an eyeroll, "They'll possibly lay you in a stone coffin and close the lid, after the ceremony. I'll put some protection charms on it so you won't suffocate and actually die by the time Draco collects you. Any other questions?"

"Um, what will it feel like? And what will happen to my body?" She questioned in a small voice, staring at the murky black contents, "Also, what does it taste like?"

"Vinegar." He answered drily, before continuing, "After you take it, you'll feel normal for awhile, and like an average sleeping potion or Muggle sleeping pills, you will begin to get drowsy and then simply fall asleep. During this time, you will no longer move and all of you're organs will look like they have shut down. You're heart will appear to be frozen, you won't have a pulse and you don't seem to be breathing and you'll turn ice cold.

"No-one, not even a fully trained, qualified medi-wizard could find the cause to your death, no traces of this potion will be in your system. As it reaches your 23rd hour of being affected by the potion, you're organs will start appearing, slowly, to work again. You're colour and warmth will come back and you're heart, minute by minute, will get back to the original pulse rhthym. When you awake, you'll feel groggy and your head will spin, which is normal." He lectured. She just nodded.

"And, when am I supposed to take this? What's the plan?" She was beginning to panic now, she had told Snape everything (apart from the part that Draco was in her room) and didn't think anyone would believe her fake death without a plan.

The sallow-skinned man did a sort of half-snarl at her which was clearly meant to be a smile. "Don't worry, Granger, I have a perfect plan."

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor had been sent back to her Common Room to get ready for what was too happen, which Severus, rather smugly, was positive it would work. All he had to do now was find a Slytherin to send the Confidential letter to young Malfoy as he was "too busy grading papers".<p>

"Mr. Goyle!" He called out. He wasn't as stupid as Crabbe, and was rather sneaky so he knew about the "affair" between his leader and the Muggle-born.

The imbecile stopped in his tracks. "Yes sir?" He asked, gruffly.

"I want you to send this to Mr. Malfoy." The Potions Master drawled with a glare. "Immediately."

The 15 year old nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the letter and running upstairs to the Owlery.

* * *

><p>"She's DEAD!" Ginny cried that Tuesday morning, tears streaming down her face. Lavender and Parvati sent her up to wake Hermione up (because she was quite violent in the morning) so they could make her look nice for her breakfast picnic with Cormac that morning.<p>

It was alright, and slightly strained, the evening before. Hermione wandered in the Common Room and saw Harry on the sofa infront of the fire and ran toward him, crying, apologising and explaining she never loved Ron "in that way" but would still go out with Cormac if it would make him smile and that "she wanted too".

Then, after a yawn, she decided she was tired and went straight up to bed.

Now, she had passed away.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Parvati ordered.

"No, Professor McGonagal!" Lavender snapped.

"We need Dumbledore." Harry said with a shake of his head, trying not too cry.

Within ten minutes, all three faculty had ran into The Gryffindor Common Room.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked the sobbing Ginny.

"I..I went...went t-t-too wake her...u-up," The ginger stammered, "an...and sh-she has no pulse!"

Dumbledore hit the girls dormitory stairs with a silent spell before leading Ginny, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Harry up.

And there she was, looking like she was sleeping still, but cold and lifeless.

"We'll take her to the Infirmary and have a meeting with the rest of the staff incase some type of disease is going around." The old man decided, "Meanwhile, Poppy, check if there's something in her system, it might not be too late depending on the poison."

An hour later of discussions and searches, everyone felt failed as they watched the small funeral for Hermione Jean Granger, beloved student and Bookworm of Hogwarts.

Goyle saw this and decided that Draco must automatically know so, he ran up to the Owlery and wrote a letter to him. As he put his quill back in his pocket, he felt some sort of spiky paper. He pulled it out and saw the balled out letter Snape gave him yesterday, which he forgot to do as he got sidetracked by Crabbe and a couple of cupcakes.

With a shrug, he put Snape's letter on the other leg of the owl and stroked it in apology. "Sorry but, these two letters are important. Send it to Draco Malfoy as soon as possible. Be quick, it's very informative yet important." He mumbled and, with a hoot, the owl flew out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I need three reviews for 50! Please, it would make life great.<strong>

**What to expect for next chapter: A giant A/N which rambles on about my depressing life, which doesn't even link to the chapter, the actual chapter which doesn't seem very good but will contain stuff like Draco killing people, and decorations of the tomb.**

**Review (each one is like a Hershey's kiss, scratch that actually, Hershey's is a horrible chocolate make, each review is like a chocolate pie too me, incredibly hard to find but enjoyable when you have it)**

**- PANDA !**


	18. No!

**Fun day today. Hung out with some friends, did Cross Country (okay, that was bad - but there was a lot of laughs within the running) and, when I got home, an old episode of Sabrina The Teenage Witch was on. The one where she goes too...Hooters. **

**I was "bahaha"-ing for ages. For more information of how Sabrina makes controversy to kiddi-winks, please review and make shit worthwhile (sorry for the curse).**

**On a brighter-ter-er-er-er...er...er?... note, my OC competition for Little Bad Girl is open. Interested, PM me and I'll send you the quiz. Please no cheating as, not only are you cheating yourselves, you're cheating me. That's bad.**

**And, well done too me for keeping the Authors Note under 1000 words *clap***

****by the way, I've noticed I made a lot of HBP references (though it's only supposed to be OOTP), it's because I'm currently reading this book again and watched the film the other day, sorry. And, I can't remember Hermione's birthday so, just play along, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eightteen: No!<strong>

It was beginning to get quite dark and Draco was bored and depressed. He couldn't leave the dusty, old "safe-house" and he was missing Hermione more and more each day.

Suddenly, to (hopefully) brighten up his day, an owl flew to the window and noisily started pecking on the glass. With a rush of joy, he wrenched it open, and by the way it was stiff it could barely move, Snape wasn't the kind of person who liked a Summer (or any) breeze in his mouldy town-house.

Excitedly, he ripped open the letter and read it, feeling his smile drop at every (badly written) word by Goyle.

"No!" He whispered. Goyle had seen Hermione's funeral. _Hermione's _funeral. Hermione's _funeral. _**Hermione's funeral.**

He felt so sad, like his heart was litterally teared out of his chest and stomped on. By Crabbe. Or Hagrid.

He knew what to do, he thought of where to go and Apparated on the spot, completely ignoring the other letter tied to the bird's leg...

* * *

><p>Draco re-appeared outside a small shop in Knockturn Alley. All he had to do was throw his name in somewhere and get what he wanted for free.<p>

So, he went inside the dodgey-looking Apothecary and, 5 minutes later, re-emerged with a small bottle of grey, cement looking poison before Apparating to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>He ran through the small village, making sure no-one noticed him, and ran right round the back of the large castle. He saw the four tombs - one for each house.<p>

They were giant boulders, the Gryffindor had a stone lion roaring on the roof, whereas Ravenclaw had an angry looking Eagle, Hufflepuff had furious badger and Slytherin had a peeved of serpent. Each of the entrances were tastefully outlined in house coloured jeweles, gold and scarlet for Gryffindor, bronze and blue for Ravneclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff and green and silver for Slytherin.

Tentatively, the Malfoy heir ran into the Gryffindor tomb, feeling guilty he didn't send his condolences to Anthony.

Surprisingly, you didn't need a password to wander in, you could just walk through. The blonde tried not to be disgusted by the overly decorated red and gold hanging off every available surface, wall and ceiling.

At the back, he saw a tomb with "Hermione Jean Granger 1980 - 1995" and felt a single tear exit his smouldering grey eyes. He carefully pushed of the lid and saw her laying there, as peaceful as she would be if she were sleeping but, not one hint of colour on her beautiful pale face.

"Oh, Hermione." He murmured, gently stroking her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind him demanded, angrily. The Slytherin slowly turned and saw, none other, than Cormac McGlaggen.

"Paying my respects." He replied smoothly, "And yourself?"

"Cut the bull - Malfoy." The Gryffindor snarled, pointing his wand at him, his hand shaking slightly. Draco instinctly reached for his own.

As Cormac almost hit him with a curse, Draco beat him too it with Avada Kedavra and silently watched him fall to the ground, a shocked look on his face.

Draco then turned back to his forever-Sleeping Beauty.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be with you soon." He murmured, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. And with that, he lifted the poison out of his pocket and tipped the entire liquid into his mouth, swallowing with great difficulty.

Nothing happened at first, and then the pain hit, sending him collapsing to the floor, clutching his aching stomach as that could stop it.

"Stop," He murmured to the liquid running through his veins, "Please stop." And then, suddenly, the pain was gone, and Draco fainted in bliss, hishead on the corner of the small tomb, his blood running cold and his heart completely stopping.

* * *

><p>Snape was livid. He went to collect Draco as it was near the time Granger was waking up, but he wasn't at the safe-house. He noticed the letter, unmistakably written by Goyle, and rolled his eyes.<p>

Why were the members of his house such idiots?

He decided to get to the Gryffindor Tomb before any other nonsense ensured.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt groggy and her body felt stiff, she fluttered her eyes open and stretched herarms, expecting her arms to hit the stone lid of the coffin she must have been in, but instead found it odd to feel thin air.<p>

She carefully sat up and saw the lid had been took off already. The girl looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, though she couldn't see anything besides the outline of her coffin.

"Miss Granger?" She jumped at the unexpected voice and saw Professor Snape leaning over her, looking impatient and slightly worried.

"Yes?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"We need to leave now. I'll take you to a safe-house and explain everything too you later." He ordered her.

"But what about Draco? Where is he? Is he there already?" She, being the bookworm she was, bombarded him with questions.

"That's not important no-" But, the Potions teacher was already cut off. Hermione's eyes had adjusted well enough to see Cormac McGlaggen sprawled on his back, making no movement, and a few feet away from him , Draco, leaning on her tomb, an empty vile in his hand.

"No!" She cried out, rushing towards him.

"Miss Granger, we need to leav-" But, once again, the man who looked like a vampire was cut off by her glaring at him.

With a sigh, he decided to leave, knowing it would be a bad image to be found with a supposed-dead girl and two actual dead students.

Hermione turned to Draco, resting his head and upper body on her lap as she knelt down and picked up the vile, sniffing it, "Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." She said in a small voice, tears pricking at her eyes, "And didn't even leave a drop for me..."

She leaned down and gently picked up his dangling head so they were inches apart. "I'll kiss your lips, incase there's some poison on there so I can join you in the realms of the after-world." She kissed him but, nothing happened. Not even after a minute or so.

"What else can I do? I have to die now, everyone else thinks I'm dead, the one who I fake-died for poisoned himself. What can I do?" She muttered to herself, until she noticed Draco's wand strewn across the floor near them. She stretched her hand out and grabbed it, closing her eyes as she pointed the wand to herself.

"_Avada Kedav-"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Hermione woke up gasping and sweating from the nightmare she had. The Gryffindor had a feeling she wasn't in her room but, it was too dark and she was too tired to actually take notice.<p>

Her sharp ears, however, heard the sound of shifting and she even felt someone sit at the end of the bed she was currently sitting up in.

"Hermione! You're awake!" A familiar voice called with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>That's where the plot-twist goes!<strong>

**Find out what happens next chapter.**

**Don't worry, we're not even halfway done. Draco and Hermione aren't even together yet and Professor Kingsley hasn't been in like 10 chapters.**

**Review please x**

**- PANDA !**


	19. Explanations

**Awsh, more reviews by the day. Awsh guys for making me feel important. As always, I've stopped replying to you. Hah. Fun day today except _someone _(though I know he's not reading this) annoyed me during our mock-RE exam. Damn you! **

**Well, anyway, thank the Lord that the plot-twist was revealed and things are going to make sense now. Yay! Don't worry about me, I'm high on coffee.**

**SANDSHOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Explanations<strong>

Suddenly, Hermione woke up gasping and sweating from the nightmare she had. The Gryffindor had a feeling she wasn't in her room but, it was too dark and she was too tired to actually take notice.

Her sharp ears, however, heard the sound of shifting and she even felt someone sit at the end of the bed she was currently sitting up in.

"Hermione! You're awake!" A familiar voice called with enthusiasm.

"Ron?" She exclaimed, relieved to see her best friend there, _breathing, living. _"You're alive!"

She hugged him, ignoring the protesting dizziness in her head. She just heard Ron chuckle.

"Oh, 'Mione." She looked up and saw Harry and stretched to hug him as well.

"I'm so glad you two are okay..." She mumbled into Harry's shoulder after a minute. This time, the two boys laughed.

"Merlin, Hermione. You've been in a coma for nearly 6 days and you worry about us," Harry accused, shaking his head in disbelief, "Typical."

The bookworm just blinked at the information, "_Six days?" _

The red-head and raven-haired nodded enthusiastically.

"What actually happened to me?" She then asked them, trying (and failing) not too look like she was panicking.

"Well, after Neville broke your nose and you went to Madam Pomfrey to get it fixed, you fainted but, nothing could wake you up so she put you in a permanent bed here," The Boy Who Lived explained, "If this lasted for a week, you were going to get shipped of to St Mungos for a way of waking up."

"Did you try Ennevate?" She asked with a yawn.

"Everything, 'Mione. Everything." Ron said.

"So, what did I miss in lesson?" The brunette asked after a comfortable silence.

The two boys rolled their eyes before grinning but Madam Pomfrey, who had come to check up, answered before the. "You're permitted to stay in the hospital wing for a while, until then, you have all this work too do -," She explained, pointing to all the books and parchments with notes scribbled on them on the young girl's bedside table,

"- and we'll bring in all of your homework and notes until you're better." Harry assured.

"Dumbledore will probably want to speak with you once he knows you're awake though." Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The old bludger is suspicious. Doesn't believe it was a concussion which led to a coma. I'm thinking You-Know-Who has finally gotten to his head." The medi-witch said, did an eyeroll, fluffed Hermione's pillow and told the others to go.

"Ginny'll probably want to talk to you tomorrow." Ron said, yawning, "She's mad that we didn't let her come but, once she finds out she missed you wake up, she'll be furious."

"Ok. Thanks guys, see you tomorow." Hermione said. The two boys stood, hugged her and left her pondering on her coma-dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. Next chapter will be Ginn's ;)<strong>

**Please, please, please review**

**- PANDA !**


	20. Awkward Conversation

**I was going to update earlier but I didn't because...it's my BIRTHDAY today (16th November). YAY! I'm 15! Ok, anyway, this chapter skips a couple of weeks because I really want the Ginny/Hermione convo *hehe***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Awkward Conversation<strong>

Hermione had officially caught up with all of her subjects. A complete plus for her being the "Brightest Witch Of Her Age".

Though, there were a few distractions...

It was mainly Muggle Literature where she got distracted and it was by a certain blonde. Hermione didn't know at first whether it was her coma-induced dream or something else but she blushed whenever she was near him. It was _embarrassing!_

By the time it had been a week since she got discharged from the Hospital Wing, the brunette finally figured it out. And felt sick about it.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, kind, member of Dumbledore's Army, fancied Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Pureblood, dick, family of Death Eaters.

It couldn't be possible, yet somehow it was.

Hermione wasn't really worried that Draco wouldn't return his feelings for her, because that was a plus _and _a definite promise from him that they really were meant to hate each other, but if anyone find out.

Harry and Ron were growing suspicious but, that was it. It was Ginevra Weasley who was the problem.

* * *

><p>"Word on the street is you fancy Malfoy." The red-head commented chirpily yet casual, like she was complimenting the nice weather, that morning as they walked out the Common Room.<p>

"WHAT?" Hermione bellowed, panicking, "Who dare start that ghastly rumour?"

"No-one, I've figured it out." Ginny explained, dragging her to an empty classroom.

"Figured it out? Don't you mean made theories?" Hermione asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

Ginny flipped her hair back and rolled her eyes. "No, Hermes, I'm talking about the knowing of it all. You blush and act all flirtasiously with Malfoy, according to Harry, Ron and occasionally Michael too. You clearly want him." At this, she waved her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her.

Hermione awkwardly looked down at her feet. "You know my coma dream, it was Romeo and Juliet. Dra-Malfoy was Romeo, I was Juliet. Now, whenever I see him, my heart does little flips and my stomach starts to feel nasueous." She mumbled to her friend.

"So, you do like him?" The 4th year sounded surprised yet triumphant, obviously not expecting a foul ferret faced git to be Hermione's type at all.

The bushy-haired one simply nodded. "But I know he doesn't like me back, I mean, who am I apart from a filthy Mudblood, right?"

"Hermione, stop it. You are the best witch ever." Ginny muttered, sadly. "Anyway, I have a plan."

"Which is?"

They stared at each other for awhile in a quite awkward silence. The youngest Wealsey's face slowly changed from uspet to evil.

"The coma-dream thing? It'd bound to work, especially if we concuss him. Then, he'll like you and, voila!" She cried to which Hermione shook her head at and walked out.

"Wait, Herms, wait?" She called to the 15 year old girl with a sigh, "I have the PERFECT idea!"

Hermione slowly retraced her steps and stared at the 14 year old with a confused yet interested face.

"Please, go on," She said unsurely as Ginny took a deep breath and began to talk a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. It's just really late and I wanted to writeupdate it.**

**Please, please review, would make a good Birthday present ;)**

**- PANDA !**


	21. Plan Into Action

**Plan into action on this :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with the glee story on my shared account as well as getting lovebites of strange people. Long story (I'm not a slut).**

**Hmm...**

**Oh, yeah! Like I was saying, the plan is into action on this :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Plan Into Action<strong>

Hermione hated this plan.

Ginny had convinced Professor Kingsley to let the 5th Years do Stage Fighting, getting Harry (who was very confused/suspicious) to side with her, both of them promising no accidents.

The red-head then ordered Michael to make everyone apart from Draco and Hermione partnered with each other so Hermione could punch Draco the same way Neville punched her, and, Bob's your uncle (Hermione's Muggle phrase, Ginny got really confused as she didn't have an Uncle Bob).

So now, she stood there looking like a loon in the middle of Muggle Literature as everyone partnered up and Michael sneakily got Blaise partnered with Theodore and Pansy partnered with a girl Slytherin (Crabbe and Goyle were _too _easy, everyone knew they'd partner together).

"So, everyone got a partner?" Professor Kingsley called, bringing the class to attention.

"No." Hermione and Draco shouted simultaneously.

"Now you are. Draco, stand over here." The teacher ordered, making Hermione blush slightly as he cockily strode over to where the two females were stood

* * *

><p>Draco was pissed. Not only did that stupid Ravenclaw seperate him from Blaise (though he was thankful he got rid of Pansy for him), he was now partnered with Granger!<p>

Not only was she annoying and had really distracting hair, she was acting weirdly around him, averting his eyes and finding her chunky shoes interesting.

That annoyed him too. He was not going to admit to anyone but, he thought Granger was fit at the Yule Ball last year but, now she went back to her original look although with better teeth.

"Dra-Malfoy?" She asked and he realised he had just been staring into space and thought she almost used first-name basis with him.

"Hmm?" He asked, noticing that she looked somewhat nervous.

"We need to be practising punching." She informed him. "Do you want to go first?"

"Nah, you can." He said. She just nodded and, suddenly, the pain of third year came back. Though this time, it wasn't a slap.

"OW!" He screeched and ignored the sniggers from him being hit by a girl. "What the hell was that?" He growled.

"Draco, you need to go to the Hospital Wing immediately." Professor Kingsley said in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine," He said, standing up. "I'm just going to go for a lay down." And he swaggered out the classroom and headed down to the Dungeons.

Halfway down, the blonde collapsed on the stairs. "Ow..." He groaned, lying on his back for a minute, thinking he could smell salt water before standing up, his back hurting in protest, and going back to the dungeon, getting into the Common Room and passing out on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder what Draco's Shakespeare coma-induced dream will be?<strong>

**Oh wait, already know!**

**Bye, biatches (please review)**

**- PANDA !**


	22. A Bit Of A Storm

**22 chapters and 58 reviews already? Aww, guys! I want 60 by next chapter. Please, please?**

**In other news, sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. I've put a Glee story up. It isn't the one I was originally going to do (Rampage, dark Puckleberry) but, it's a sad yet romantic Klaine one called "There For You" so, any Klaine fans here, please check it out and review. I'll put a preview at the bottom.**

**And, too Maia, no, Draco's coma isn't Much Ado About Nothing. But, thanks for guessing anyways. Please don't get your father involved with the "biatch" comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: A Bit Of A Storm<strong>

Draco was bored. Who's stupid idea was it anyway for Slytherin to go on a _boat _trip?

And why was he stupid enough to get talked into joining by Blaise and Theo. Plus, Snape was "Captain" and since the mysterious dissapearance of Dumbledore and Granger (plus that oath Hagrid and the poltergeist) he was Headmaster of Hogwarts. And you always say yes to the Headmaster.

"It's getting quite windy, don't you think?" He asked Blaise when he got dragged out onto the deck of the "ship" one morning.

"Yeah but, it is like November or something." The Italian replied with a shrug. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"But, it's like _really _windy. Hurricane windy." The blonde tried to explain but the dark-skinned boy just ignored him.

Theodore Nott went over to Professor Snape to complain about the wind which was continuously getting stronger. "Very well," The greasy haired man drawled, "We'll sort it out." But, without another word, a weird cackling was heard and the crew thought they saw a face in the strong wind, blowing the ocean to make a giant tidal wave...

_**10 Minutes Before**_

Dumbledore stood patiently on the beach, watching the ship. It was getting close but, not fast enough. He needed assistance as it was bad enough using magic against the laws of nature to make the waves bring that particular boat over to him.

It had been awhile, before he got banished and took Hermione Granger with him to keep her safe. Muggleborns were at the top of the list, next to Harry. He hoped he was well. He knew he couldn't bring him as it would raise suspicion but, if he protected a third of the Golden Trio, there was hope.

"Peeves." He called calmly, his eyes not moving from the brilliant blue ocean.

"Yes Professor Dumbledorey?" The poltergeist mocked, floating around the old ex-Headmaster, doing somersaults and cartwheels in the air as he did so.

"See that ship what's going to pass in a couple of days time?" He questioned making the pest nod enthusiastically.

"Good. I want you to create a bit of a storm to guide the boat here in a course of a couple of ours. They _are_ quite far out." Dumbledore told him.

"Why that particular boat, sir?" Peeves asked, picking up pebbles from the ground, throwing them in the air, blowing on them which made them fall down in little sand grains.

"There's an old friend on that boat. No more questions, just bring the boat here."

Peeves mock-saluted the old man, cackling deviously as he twirled through the air in direction of the ship...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. Better short than never, right?<strong>

**Preview:**

**There For You**

**_"Can you stop it? You're making me act like a crazy person!" The flambouyant boy hissed at the silvery glow of the teen who once lived leaning smugly against the locker door._**

**_"I can't leave until my duty is done. You need to realise there's more people out there just like you. So, go find him and accept his offer to Scandals." The ghost replied._**

**_The brunette rolled his eyes. "You are a mentalist." He muttered, slamming the locker shut and storming down the corridor._**

**After he killed himself to escape his fears, he is sent back to the realm of the living to stop someone doing the same mistake. Only, he didn't know ghosts could fall in love... **

**I hope you Klaine fans read it. It would really mean a lot too me. Also, review this please. Love you lots**

**- Panda x (new sig, you like?)**


	23. Boring!

**Damn, one away from my 60. I still want 65 by next chapter *wink***

**It's the Disclaimers isn't it? I haven't put up in awhile and now you're deeply upset by this. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings ideas and characters, nor do I own Shakespeare's plot-lines. Or his awful hair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Boring!<strong>

Hermione sighed, re-reading her battered, old book for the eightieth time! Why couldn't Dumbledore let her go? Or at least have access to her wand?

"Hermione!" The old man called. She sighed and exited their little house, joining him.

"Why is the ocean unsually rampant today?" She questioned, eyeing the harsh and tall waves.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Peeves is just having a little fun at sea."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. "And you're not going to stop him?" Her voice went weirdly high-pitched which made Dumbledore blink in surprise a few times.

"Of course not. No harm will be done." He shrugged.

"But, why? What's the point?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. Let's get you some new books to read, shall we?" And he Transfigured her old one into a brand new of her favourite book.

"Um, thanks?" She replied as if it were a question.

"You're welcome." The ex-professor said proudly. Hermione blinked a few times, finally deciding she wasn't going to get an answer for _why _Peeves was ruffing up the water and turned on her heel.

Whilst she was reading, she was thinking. She could eavesdrop on Dumbledore later! If he were talking to Hagrid or Peeves! That wasa brilliant idea.

Putting the book aside, she left the hut and wandered along the edge of the jungle in the middle of the island, where the cell she and Dumbledore both lived in.

She saw both Dumbledore and Peeves talking at the edge of shore. She moved closer, trying to be discreet, straining her ears to listen. Thankfully, they weren't talking _too _quietly.

"So,professy, you're saying that the ship you want has people who tried to kill you and betrayed you and you have perfect oppurtunity to drown them, yet you take them to this boring island?" That was deffinately Peeves.

"Look, Peeves. I don't believe I should kill the people who betrayed me. Just talk. Never harm nor murder." He explained calmly.

"Why didn't you just ask that half-breed beast to mess up their travel plans then?"

"Hagrid is a gentle man. We don't use either terms beasts or half-breeds here, do we Peeves?" Dumbedore said with a sigh.

Peeves rolled his eyes. "I guess so. So, after you talk to the traitors and they disagree? What would you do then?"

"It depends. If they upset me to a great extent, murdering the head traitor is a tempting offer." Dumbledore replied, followed by a sick, yet quiet chuckle.

Hermione decided she heard enough and she stubbornly turned away, back to the stupid, boring hut to read her stupid, boring book and planning how to save someone's life, traitor to her loyal teacher or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was crap and short. Just wanted something for you's...<strong>

**- Panda x**


	24. Can't Take My Eyes Of You

**Ok, normally I don't play favourites (I hear you scoffing, the one dressed in blue) but I do. I have a new favourite. DensiShine, shout-out for you miss/sir. You gave me enough reviews to get up to 66. I hope you all follow their lesson when I want 70 from this chapter. Please :)**

**Also, shout-out to Branchlet, who makes me happy by calling Shakespeare, Shaky Speer. Happy days. She also guessed which play I'm doing which is *drumroll* The Tempest! Woop!**

**In other news, 3 days until Little Bad Girl starts! Whey!**

**Also, I haven't seen/read The Tempest in like 2 years so I'm going to make up the plot line slightly, if that's okay with everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Can't Take My Eyes Of You<strong>

"Peeves, can I ask, what have you done? They should be here by now." Dumbledore asked his loyal servant, watching the ocean.

"I purposely seperated them, sir." Peeves said with a mischevious smile on his face, "They've all been seperated from each other and will probably be dead once they re-unite."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, Peeves. Go check up on Hermione."

"No," The poltergeist said, firmly, "Last time I checked up at her, she threw a brick at me."

"It was a rock and you were throwing all her books around," Dumbledore ordered, "Now, go. Fetch me Hagrid on your way."

* * *

><p>Draco groaned, his lungs burning from the salt water. His eyelids felt heavy as he slowly opened them. He looked up at the clear, blue sky and he felt his back on something soft.<p>

Cautiously looking around, he saw he was on a beach. He tried to stand up, but the water-adosrbed clothes he was wearing knocked him down.

"Oh, dear." He heard someone say and suddenly a thin arm was infront of his face. He cautiously held it and felt himself get pulled up onto his two feet again.

"Are you okay?" He blinked and looked at his "helper". He look straight into her chocolate eyes and suddenly felt nervous. Her brown, curly hair looked rough from when she must swim in the sea, she had a beautiful tan from the foreign sun she must lay out in.

Draco looked over her full body appearance. He didn't know what shape her figure was because of the loose white summer dress she was wearing, which went right down, stopping just before her pretty bare feet.

She was wearing a shell necklace and looked deeply confused and worried.

Overall, in the way her hair and outfit blew in the soft breeze, Draco knew he had met the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I..." He croaked, his throat hurting. The girl reached down to an old battered brown leather bag and pulled out a plastic bottle. "It's water. Fresh water, not sea salt. You must need it, it looks like you swallowed a lot."

The blonde took it gratefully and chugged a bit, wiping his mouth of excess water before handing her the bottle.

She gave a kind smile at him, "I'll try this again now. Are you okay?"

"Yes, now I am. Thank you for helping me." Draco replied sincerely. His voice still sounded slightly hoarse but his throat didn't burn _that _much when he talked.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Draco. Malfoy." He replied. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, shrugging it off and extending her arm. Draco saw her long nails which were a weird pearly white colour and took her hand, which was really smooth.

"I'm Hermione." She said, "Are you with anyone else?"

Draco looked around and noticed it was only them two alone on the shore. "Well, I was but I must have washed up onshore by myself. Is this island very big?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. It must be, I'm only allowed on certain parts of it. I shouldn't even here. I was just taking a moody walk."

"Why?" He asked, obviously curious. Hermione blinked a couple of times, examining him.

"Those clothes must be heavy from all the water." She said, "Take off the cloak and your socks and shoes."

The silver-eyed boy did what he was told. "That feels much better." He said, giving her a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Uh, take off your shirt as well and roll your trousers up. You'll feel better."

With a shrug, he did what he was told.

Hermione had to stifle a gasp when she saw what was under the shirt. He was pale, so what? He had a toned stomach. She had a really good look at him, from his abs to his biceps, to his triceps, back to his abs, his perfect face, his smouldering grey eyes and his white-blonde hair which wa splastered back due to the water and had little grains of sand in it.

"So, where are we going?" He asked, picking up his wet clothes.

"Leave them there." She ordered, "I'm pretty sure we have spare clothes at my hut."

"You live here? On this island?" He asked, bemused.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said, taking him by the hand, ignoring the jolt of energy she received when she did so.

"Nice. Are you a Veela?" He asked quickly, not really thinking about _what _he was saying.

"A what?" The brunette stopped in her tracks, eyeing Draco suspciously.

"You're...sorry I thought...you're a Muggle?" He stammered.

"No. No, I'm a witch. Why would you think I'm a Veela?" She asked him, as they entered the jungle.

"Um, it's cause...you're just so beautiful and I've never met a Human as goregeous as you are." He explained, blushing. Naturally, Hermione also went bright red.

"Er...thank you." She mumbled quietly, leading him through the jungle in a comfortable silence, except for the breeze between the leaves, their steady footprints and cries and caws from the animals that lie deep within the darkness of the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of Dramione for you. Draco is being forward, but only because he's in love at first sight. Hermione is just experiencing frisson (attraction) but she <em>will <em>fall in love. I promise.**

**Review, please**

**- Panda x**


	25. A Bit More Dramione

**Sorry I haven't updated. It's my bad. Sorta.**

**I was going to update yesterday but I just started watching _So Random! _which is a shitty excuse. Sorry.**

**So, guys, I was wondering if you wanted more Dramione for "The Tempest" adaptation for this? Or, would you want me to throw the other storylines in it? I'll put a Dramione chapter in here whilst you ponder your decision.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: A Bit More Dramione<strong>

"So," Draco said, breaking the silence, "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm Hermione. Obviously. I was taken to this island when I was eleven by Dumbldore to protect me from all the Dark Magic. That's the reason he tells me anyway. Another reason is that a person he trusted framed and betrayed him, so he got sent here. But, Dumbledoreis brilliant, knowing what other people are up too so he grabbed me and we left.

"Peeves was sort of thrown into the deal of being a servant of sorts to us because Dumbledore savd his...er...exsistence from the traitor." She explained.

"Who _is _this tratior?" Draco mused. The brunette just shrugged.

"But, apparently on this island was a giant and whilst fighting her and the Dark siders that "owned" her, I was hit with a Confundus charm so I have a foggy memory of my memory from when I was 11. But, the giant had a half-giant son, who is our friend. His name is Hagrid." Hermione said the last sentence cheerfully, the trees growing thinner.

"Hagrid?" The blonde repeated, suddenly noted instead of being in a throng of trees, he was surrounded by them.

"Rubeus Hagrid, if you wana be exact. Oh, and there's where I lived." Herione pointed out, walking into the hut shouting someone's name.

Draco stared at the small, wooden hut for a bit, taking in how..._wild_...it was before following the girl inside.

"Dumbledore!" She was shouting, "Professor!" She looked around in the bedrooms and the other rooms before shrugging and sighing.

"I'm guessing the old man isn't here?" Draco wondered, half-curious, half-mocking. Hermione's shoulders slumped as they stood in another silence. The silver-eyed teen looked over at Hermione in her flowing white dress again.

"Want to go swimming?" She asked, after a bit.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"You, me, the ocean?" She asked slowly, yet it sounded quite seductively to the teens ears. (**A/N, my friend, who's a boy, said when girls say sentences like that, he thinks of quite sexual things. I slapped him**)

"Uh, sure." Draco said slowly, before staring at himself, "I don't have anything to swim in though."

Hermione put her finger up, indicating "one minute" and slipped into a room on the right, infront of Draco and there was a loud sound of rummaging until she came out, holding a brown stick.

"What's that?" Draco raised his eyebrow suspciously.

"It's Dumbledore's spare wand." She explained before Transfiguring his clothes into swimming trunks.

"Cool. Shall we get going?" He asked.

"One second." And she went into another room, coming out 5 minutes later in a flowy blue dress and her bushy hair clipped up at the back. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they made it to the ocean. Hermione ripped off her dress and Draco felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a light blue bikini, showing off her tanned, toned stomach and hourglass shaped figure.<p>

"Catching flies?" She called with a smirk, setting her stuff she brought down, tucking Dumbledore's spare wand under a couple of towels she brought, for safe-keeping.

"Race you into the water?" Draco challenged.

"3.." She said softly.

"2..." Draco said slightly louder.

"1!" They both called, running over the bumpy, yet scalding and soft sand and into the cold, salty water.

They splashed around, trying to dunk or soak another, messing around and laughing.

They both looked at each other intently, suddenly stopping, grey orbs meeting brown.

Within instinct, they leaned close and kissed each other on the lips, unbeknowst to them, someone on the cliff above, with a good view of the twinkly ocean, was watching...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun, dun! What will happen next?<strong>

**4 reviews to find out!**

**- Panda x**


	26. Dumblez Findz Out

**So,, uh, no real decision was made. I feel like I'm losing out on reviews and it's upsetting. It's the strikes in UK today so, no school. It was kinda boring, actually.**

**I'm going to put another Dramione chapter in this and then, next chapter I'm going to briefly explain what happened to the others and then I'm going to let Drakez wake up, fall in love with Hermz for realz and then let the REAL plot-line (includes Dumblez, Ronz, Haz, Theoz and McGonagogz) begin.**

**It's not laziness. It's just my way of getting the freakin' job done.**

**^ I'm pretty sure someone made that quote up but I'm not entirely sure.**

**AND OMG LITTLE BAD GIRL STARTS TOMORROW! *SCREAMS***

**And so does another story *evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Dumblez Findz Out<strong>

After "playing" in the ocean, Draco and Hermione came to a decision to start looking for Dumbledore, the former hoping he'd find his friends during the search.

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore will be home right now." Hermione reassured him as they dried off during the walk back to the hut.

"And you think he'll help us find my boat-crew?" The blonde didn't want to sound hopeful, but hope and wishful thinking was all he had.

"Of course he will. Dumbledore is like a second father to me, he'd do anything for his daughter, I'm sure of it." The brunette said, quite determindedly.

Draco smiled at her and reached out his hand, indicating that he wanted to hold hers. She gladly accepted, gracefully clutching his big, yet smooth hand and leading him back to her home.

On the way, they bumped into Hagrid.

"Oh, hello Hagrid." Hermione said cheerfully. The half-giant grinned at her.

"'Ullo 'Ermione. Who's your friend dere?" His voice was gruff, as if he had not much education.

"Oh, this is Draco, he got lost at sea. Were trying to find Dumbledore so he can help track down his friends." Hermione explained.

"Well, I 'aven't seen Albus in a while. 'E was wif Peeves on North beach planning summin' earlier." Hagrid said with a shrug.

"Oh thank you!" The brown-eyed girl exclaimed, throwing her delicate arms over his huge shoulders and hugging him tightly. She let go after a second and retook Draco's palm.

"Well, we best be off. Bye, Hagrid!" She bid farewell to the half-breed and she took Draco into the thinning trees, until they reached her hut.

"Dumbledore?" She called. "Albus?"

Suddenly, a thin and tall old man, with an amazingly long grey-whiteish beard Apparated before them, frowing slightly at the teenagers, his twinkly blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles less than pleasant.

"Where's my spare wand, Hermione dear?" He asked her, without a hello or a "Who's this?" towards Draco.

"Oh, um..." She awkwardly stammered, pulling the thin, decorated stick out from under her towel and handing it towards the elder.

"Thank you." He said, his eyes noticing Draco for the first time. "Who's this?"

"Draco." She replied but, Draco stepped infront of her, smirking.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. _The _best dueler at Hogwarts since the defeat of Grindewald."

"How come you seem close to my Hermione?" He interrogated, clearly un-interested in Draco's life-efforts.

"We accidentally kissed." He blurted out. Dumbledore turned pale, muttering a spell and which made Draco permantley stick to him.

"_Imperio_!" Dumbledore shouted, "You will always be my slave until you learned how to respect both your elders and women!"

"Stop overreacting Dumble-" Hermione tried to reason with him but his glare cut her off.

"Come along, Draco." He said curtly, "I have places to be and people to mingle with."

And, without another sentence, they both left Hermione alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Short again, I know. <strong>

**Updates tomorrow**

**- Panda x**


	27. Other Plot Lines Are Somehow Involved

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I feel so bad :(**

**I want you to check out Alex Day's song "Forever Yours" (link on my profile). Alex Day, aka nerimon, is a really funny person (also from England) who's on YouTube and, I'm not sure if it's big in America, but in England we have Christmas Number One which is like one of the biggest battles in the music industry. Alex wants to try being number one so, check out his song and, eventhough you can buy it now, please buy it from December 18th if you wanna help him be UK's Christmas Number One 2011. If you like the song, please tell all your friends :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Other Plot Lines Are Somehow Involved<strong>

**Two Days Later...**

"I can't believe this happened!" Hermione said, clearly shocked. Draco comfortingly clutched her hand. Dumbledore saw how much they cared for each other during the blonde's time as a slave and let him free, warning him not to hurt Hermione or else he'd wish he was still under the Imperius Curse.

Anyway, they were currently discussing what Crabbe and Goyle tried to make Hagrid do; rebel against Dumbledore (now Headmaster of Hogwarts, once again).

"They're just idiots, 'Mione." Hagrid reassured her, "I ne'er listened to 'em anyway."

"But, still!" Her voice was growing shrilly, "It just sounds ghastly."

"Well, everything's alright now. Snape has been reprimanded and order has been restored." Dumbledore assured. It turned out the traitor was called Severus Snape and he and Theodore Nott were arranging to kill Dumbledore once and for all to stop the rumours that he was "still out there".

"Look, it's late. We should really be sailing back to the main-land." Draco instructed them.

"I agree." Hermione said with a yawn.

Peeves, who had been oddly quiet after all the chaos the last 72 hours brought him, sighed.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked him kindly.

Peeves nodded glumly.

"Peeves, you are realised that you are now free to do whatever you want. Your deeds for the last three days have paid off any debt you owe me." The old man reasoned.

Peeves flew high up shouting "YIPPEE!" so loudly, it sounde like a giant, happy firework. He spun around, doing somersaults and all sorts.

"Well, let's leave him to celebrate, shall we?" Hermione asked, standing up. The others nodded in agreement.

They all boarded the fully repaired ship and Draco led Hermione to the dock, as they stared at the full moon, so big and bright.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning close into his chest as his arms wrapped up from behind her.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Draco suddenly gasped, waking up and finding himself in the hospital wing, surrounded by his Slytherin posse. His head was banging and his eyes were heavy and drooping but, he had to actually make him stop hissing in pain at the scorching pain in his left forearm.<p>

"Mate! You're alive!" Blaise cried over-dramatically.

"Yeah, we were _so_ worried." Pansy said with even more "emotion", flipping her dark hair, her pug-face infront of his good-looking one.

"Er, thanks." He said, tentatively moving his arm but it just made it worse.

"You were in a sorta coma when we found you in the Common Room, sprawled across the sofa like you owned the place," Blaise explained with a laugh, "So, we took you up here and Madam Pomfrey did her weird medi-witch magic and put you in a coma. She's suspected you had the same problem as Granger but is unsure as her coma was longer for about a couple of days."

"How long was I out for?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Three days." Pansy said. The blonde just nodded, noticing Theodore for the first time.

The brunette, who was a "suffer-in-silent" type, was hiding his left arm behind his back and gave the grey-eyed boy a knowing look.

Draco stifled a groan. His subconcious had just informed him that he was in love with a Mudblood and now he was turning into a Death Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry The Tempest was cut short but, I didn't really want to drag it out like I did with Romeo and Juliet.<strong>

**Not much Dramione until a couple of chapters. Review please and remember what I said about the song**

**- Panda x**


	28. Ginerva Butts In

**Oh God, it feels foreign being on here.**

**Ginny's going to get involved in this chapter! Yay! And I changed my name to make it more...festive. And, er, that's it.**

**Oh, there's some rude lines Ginny says in this which is why I moved the rating up to a T. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Ginerva Butts In<strong>

The awkward eye contact, the accidental yet pleasurable touches, that electric spark when they were near each other and yet, Draco and Hermione pretended they hated each other.

When Hermione caught Draco's eye looking at her during meal times, she'd blush and glare as he covered up with an eye-roll and continued eating. Everyone ignored or was oblivious to this. Everyone apart from one.

Ginny, getting bored of Hermione secretly pining over the arrogant prat, decided to take matters into her own hands. So, after morning classes one Tuesday, she carefully followed the Slytherin fifth years, before dragging Draco behind a wall when his "crew" had entered the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Weaslette?" He snapped at her.

"I know." She replied calmly, a glare on her pretty, freckled face.

"Know what?" He decided to play for time until her bluff was exposed.

"I know who you have wet dreams about at night." She smirked. Of course, she could've said that in a much nicer child-friendly way but it was _Malfoy! _She just **had **to torture him.

"Wha-I...er...eh?" He spluttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Just admit it, you prick. You luurve Hermione." The Weasley teased.

"I don't "luurve" anyone." He argued.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Want to marry? Whomp your willow thinking about? Tell me, Draco, does she make your... wand hard?" To the 15 year olds amazement, her face didn't show a speck of amusement.

"Look, Blood Traitor, even if I did like that filthy, little Mudblood, what could I do about it?" He crossed his arms, hoping for an answer.

"Ask her out. I have a feeling she'll say yes." Ginny said.

"Who are you? Trelawney?" He snapped, "Nice try, Weasley, but I'm not _that _stupid." And he turned away from her.

Ginny frowned. She got the information she wanted. She just needed a Plan B...

* * *

><p><strong>Plan B up later! Love you all, and I'm back!<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	29. Lovesick

**Plan B, what to put, what to put? Any ideas? This is just a filler chapter until I (or you, you'd totally get credit for it) come up for a Plan B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Lovesick<strong>

Draco watched Mudbl-Grange-Bucktee-_Hermione _all afternoon. The way her dark chocolate brown eyes twinkled when she laughed, how deep lines appeared on the forehead of her pretty cream face when she was _that _engrossed in a book, how her hair sometimes looked nice (like after Transfiguration) and curly and other times like Bellatrix Lestrange (i.e, after Potions). And, surprisingly, Draco **loved** it all about her.

He worried his bottom lip, thinking about what Weaslette said. It must've been a practical joke, musn't it? No way would Hermione (how he shuddered knowing his thoughts loved saying her full name) like him back.

It was all that ginger's fault! Playing sick and twisted mind games with him! Practically mocking him with the way she blankly stare at him for a long period of time, before _slowly _writing something in a notebook.

And, on top of that, his left arm hadn't stopped burning since the day he woke up in the Hospital Wing and, if it didn't stop aching by the Christmas holidays (in two weeks) then he would actually punch all the Wealsey's seven times each in the head.

* * *

><p>Hermione was growing bored with the endless battle between her heart and mind. Her mind, so logical, always getting fed knowledge via it's owner's visits to the library every day, knew it would be wrong - and dangerous - to tell Draco her feelings.<p>

Her heart, on the other hand, argued different. Hermione's heart was still a beginner in new love, never been tampered or squished or crushed or mangled in anyway way. Just keeping it the way it is. It told the mind that Hermione really loved Draco and nothing could get worse.

Truth be told, she was lovesick and she hated it. Al afternoon, she caught glimpses of him and her heart just did knots and turns and pumped faster in her chest. She gave all her poor heart's ownership rights to Cupid and he does_ not _do refunds.

By Wednesday, Ginny had "good" news. "Mione! 'Mione! Wait! I have good news!"

The brunette sighed, waiting for the smaller red-head to catch up, "What?" She asked, already growing impatient.

"Plan B is in order. Come with me please." Her sco-called "best-friend" said.

* * *

><p><strong>Short filler. Remember, I need Plan B's :D <strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	30. Commence Plan B

**I'm back! I'm sorry for never updating this and I'm sorry. Not long left though **

**So, I may or may not do a sequel to this. I am going to focus on all the stories I'm doing now, once ****they're finished/almost finished, I'm uploading the sequel to "21 Years Later" and a sequel to this just may come along with it but its early days. Moving on, we last left off at Ginny finding a Plan B for Draco and Hermione, I forgot Plan B so; I made a n****ew one up! Whoop!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Commence Plan B<strong>

Ginny had planned it all out. As long as both Hermione and Malfoy were in the Great Hall at dinner time the next evening, everything else would run smoothly.

What she had done was sneak into Hermione's room and steal her diary, finding a page where it expressed the Muggleborn's feelings for the blonde ferret. The harder part was to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room.

So, she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and hung around outside the dungeons waiting for someone to enter or leave their portrait hole. But, as it was midnight, no-one would sneak around the castle, so she decided to go to bed.

At breakfast, she thought of different ways to get in the Common Room. Flying in was out as the dormitory was in the dungeon. Sneaking in via the invisibility cloak was proved pointless. She didn't have a lot of time to make Polyjuice Potion.

She was in her third period Herbology class with the Slytherins when the idea came to her. A rather stupid kid, Samuel Jenkins, happened to be in the Serpent House and she knew she could trick him.

Thank Merlin she had a lunch time detention with Professor Snape today.

* * *

><p>Ginny skipped into the dreary, cold dungeon that lunchtime, her long auburn hair flowing naturally behind her.<p>

"Good day, Professor." She greeted Snape with a too-sweet smile. The pale man stared at her like she was some form of disease.

"Miss. Weasley, next time you and Mr. Creevey want to throw expensive potion ingredients again, remember I can make punishments worse and worse each time." He threatened in his same old monotonous voice.

"Where is Collin?" The youngest Weasley asked, looking around the dark potions classroom.

The greasy-haired man rolled his eyes, "Mr. Creevey is in the trophy room, appreciating the hard labour of cleaning up without magic." He said, waving his wand around the room. A clatter in the distance was heard but, the classroom remained spotless. "Follow me." He demanded.

They walked to his store cupboard which he opened, revealing all of the bottles, jars and boxes of rare and expensive ingredients had "fell" of their shelves.

"You will fix and clean this room by the time I get back – without magic." He warned. And with that, left the store cupboard and his footsteps faded away, until the door to the dungeon slammed loudly, echoing around Ginny.

She muttered the incarnation so the store cupboard was as good as new, not a box out of place, and wandered the shelves until she found an empty, small glass bottle and a large jar of Veritaserum. Unscrewing the lid of the giant glass jar, she found an old, rusty funnel and stuck that in the top of the glass bottle, carefully pouring as much truth serum as she could, stopping before it overflowed.

She screwed the lid of the jar back on, putting it back on the shelf, shoving the funnel away and finding a lid for the bottle, screwing it on tightly, double checking for leaks before carefully facing it in her bag.

As if on time, she heard the heavy creek of the doors open, making her jump slightly, knocking some stuff over. She put them away as Snape's hooked nose and sallow face whipped around the doorframe.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I see you're more or less done – go now." He drawled. She nodded, scurrying away.

* * *

><p>She entered the Great Hall, joining the others for the rest of the lunch hour.<p>

"How was detention?" Ron asked, mounting random portions of food onto his plate.

"Boring." She replied and, when she was sure no-one paid any real attention, slipped a drop of the Veritaserum into her untouched pumpkin juice, transfiguring the goblet into a flask, shaking it a couple of times to make sure the liquid was still unharmed.

The red-head saw Samuel leaving the Slytherin table and decided to make her move.

"Guys, I forgot my Transfiguration homework in the dungeons and may head straight up to Divination so, I'll see you later." She excused herself, sneakily slipping the flask into her bag as she left.

"Samuel! Samuel!" She called, hurrying through the stone corridors.

"What, Blood Traitor?" He asked impatiently, his friend sneering.

"I need to ask you some…Herbology questions." She said.

"I'm not a Ravenclaw or a book, get your own information." He told her.

"It's really important." She begged.

"Bye, Sam, I'll see you in Potions." The other Slytherin told him.

"Thanks, Cal." Sam said sarcastically as his friend entered the first door on his right, turning his attention back to the Gryffindor, "So, what do you want?"

"Er…I wanna apologize for the way the school has been treating Slytherins. I'm a big part of House Unity so, Pumpkin Juice?" She asked, her light brown eyes shining.

"No thanks." He scoffed, turning to face away. In a panic and thinking of the first spell she could, she muttered "_Confundo_!" letting it hit the unsuspecting Pureblood.

Swaying slightly, the green-uniformed boy fell on his behind, lolling his head on the wall. Acting quickly, Ginny rushed over to him and quickly unscrewed the list of the flask, tipping his head up and shoving it in.

"What's the Slytherin password?" She hissed, vaguely aware of other students coming down to the hallway.

"Parseltongue." Sam muttered, in pain from hitting his head.

"Thanks." She said brightly, leaving him as she went to open the different house's Common Room portrait…

* * *

><p>Double checking no-one was around, Ginny wandered to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.<p>

"Parseltongue." She said, with a smile etched on her face.

"Declined." He drawled.

"Why?" The fiery girl demanded, glaring.

"You, little Miss Blood-traitor, are a Gryffindor. You have no right to be here." Salazar said.

"Well, last time I checked the school-rules, it basically said that whoever has the password for the common room they wish to enter, they can." Ginny argued. The founder frowned and swung the portrait hole open. Ginny stormed in.

As the dorm was located in the dungeon, there was no stairs leading to the boy's or girl's dormitories. Hearing footsteps and snickering, she snuck behind a wall as two girls appeared from the corridor of the left. When the portrait hole snuck open for them, Ginny ran from her corner to the right corridor, determined to find Malfoy's room.

It wasn't hard, to be honest, as they was a slip of parchment on the wall at the beginning of the corridor saying who is in each room. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini and Malfoy were all together in Room 5. Quickly, the Gryffindor ran down the bottle green hall 'til she reached it.

Cautiously opening the door, she was relieved not to find anyone in the pigsty. She went over to the two cleanest beds, one with a picture of Narcissa and Lucius on the bedside table – obviously Draco's area. Searching through his stuff, Ginny found an old leather-bound diary. For a minute, the young girl's breath hitched and caught in her throat, fearful of how alike to Tom Riddle's that diary was. Slowly opening it, Ginny was quite relieved to see Draco's neat scrawl on the crisp, old pages.

Smiling in victory, Ginny needed to make her way to Potion's, knowing it wouldn't take too long as she was in the dungeon anyway. That was when the shouting and the warnings started.

"INTRUDER!" Came the yell of Salazar Slytherin, the voice of his portrait so loud, not only could you hear it from the furthest corridor on the other side, you could apparently hear it from the Great Hall, if the fluttering of footsteps was anything to go by. "IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM! SHE ALMOST KILLED ME, SHE DID, IF I DIDN'T LET HER GO! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Ginny froze. Why that slimy, old bastard…

The portrait hole suddenly swung open, "Professor, as you know this Common Room better than anyone, I ask you to lead the search-party for this so-called "intruder"." Was Dumbledore's calm, yet powerful voice.

"Yes, Headmaster." Was Snape's drawl, "Nott, Flint and Parkinson, I want you to check the Left Corridor. Malfoy, Goyle, Bulstrode, check the Right Corridor. Zabini, check the bathrooms. Headmaster, you and I will use a revealing charm in case the perpetrator has used some sort of disillusion or concealing charm in here. We'll then do a check-up in the corridors and bathrooms in 10 minutes."

Ginny had less than 5 minutes, if anything. Looking around the heavy-coloured room, the only way out was the door. If only she took Harry's invisibility cloak! She pulled on a curtain matching the wall paper, making it fall down near Malfoy's bed. She breathed a sigh of relief, it was a window. Trying to pull it open, she noticed it was locked. That was when she noticed the fish swimming by. Was the Slytherin Common Room under the Black Lake, too? No wonder it was so dark and green!

"_Alohomora_!" She muttered but the window didn't do anything. She pulled it again but it didn't even budge. Hearing the voices get closer, she settled on the only thing she could do.

Shoving the book into her school bag, she cast a water repellent charm all over her body and a Bubble-Head charm. Feeling slightly suffocated, she picked up a discarded crystal ball from Malfoy's Divination class and flung it as hard as she could at the window.

The loud smash of glass and the ferocious rush of water echoed through the bottom levels of the castle.

"I heard it in my dorm room!" Was Nott's voice, quite near the closed as the doorknob started to turn.

Suffocating slightly more, Ginny jumped out of the window and began swimming, feeling the weight of her school stuff plus pressure of the water fight her as she made her way up to the main part of the lake.

* * *

><p>20 – 30 minutes later, Ginny collapsed onto the make-shift beach, breathing heavily for a minute or two, taking away the Bubble-Head charm and double-checking the water repellent spell worked. Then, standing up and stretching, Ginny made her way back to the castle.<p>

All students had been sent to their Common Rooms whilst the staff and Head Boy, Girl and Prefects checked the castle for the "Intruder".

Ron and Hermione had just gotten back from their corridor patrol when Ginny wandered in, tired.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Wanted to go for a walk before Potions started, lost track of time. What happened?"

"There was an 'intruder' in the Slytherin Common Room." Harry explained, "Don't worry, this will probably be over before dinner."

"That's good. I'm going for a nap. 'Mione, wake me up if anything happens, and before dinner." Ginny said, climbing the stairs of the girl's dorm before passing out on her bed, Malfoy's journal under her bed.

* * *

><p>Draco was sweaty, tired and wanting a shower from his daily post-lunch and not thinking of Hermione exercise when he got informed what happened. He wandered into the Entrance Hall when the Head Girl demand him to his Common Room. When he got in, all of the Slytherin's looked slightly <em>worried<em>.

"What's going on?" He demanded to their sullen faces. His roommates gave each other a worried look before Blaise and Theodore stood.

"Mate," The Italian said, "We need to show you something. Follow us."

Reluctantly, he trailed behind until they reached their room. Opening the door, the blonde raised his eyebrows seeing how trashed it was.

All his stuff from his previously clean corner of the room looked like someone nosed through and _looted_ him. The curtain from the boarded up window was piled onto the floor, resting it a murky puddle of lake water.

"Has anything been stolen?" He asked his voice surprisingly weak.

"We don't know." Theodore said in a quiet voice, "You can look through now, if you want."

So, Draco did just that. His clothes were still there, his school stuff (minus the Divination Crystal Ball but, who cares, he probably lost it ages ago) were also. And, thankfully, his money. Checking through the ruffled up bedside drawer, he gasped and searched again.

His journal was missing.

And he knew _exactly _who the culprit was.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of Dramione will be next chapter! You may or may not like Ginny next chapter.<strong>

**Review pwease :3**

**- Panda x**


	31. Dear Diary

**Hey! I'll be off the radar until the 21****st**** due to exams but, then I'll be a free ducky :D**

**Go Revision!**

**I made a tiny, small edit on the previous chapter which doesn't change anything, just makes more sense. Anyway, here is chapter 31 of "Of Shakespeare And Beyond"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Dear Diary…<strong>

"Hey, Gin, you haven't seen my diary lately, have you?" Hermione asked as her and her best friend walked into the Great Hall.

"Nope." Ginny said, walking past the Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Harry asked, confused.

"Uh, in a minute, I need to have a word with Professor Dumbledore first." She said.

"About what?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Merlin Ron!" Was her vicious reply, striding up to the Staff Table on the slightly raised platform.

"Hello, Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said in a light, friendly voice, "What can I help you with?"

Hermione watched Ginny talk to Dumbledore, who nodded along, smiling. So it must've been _s__omething _of the castle's occupant's concern.

McGonagall stepped in, gently talking to the Fourth Year who nodded and turned back to her curious friends and family.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, nothing." Ginny said sternly.

* * *

><p>The meal went smoothly, with no mention of what Ginny was being so secretive about.<p>

After the dessert plates cleared away, Dumbledore rose and the silence fell. "Good evening, everyone. I have some announcements to make before you return to your Common Rooms. Firstly; Professor Kingsley has fallen ill and Muggle Literature classes have been cancelled until further notice. Instead, you will go to your Common Room to await further notice." Hermione understood this, over the last few weeks, Professor Kingsley was looking worse for wear. She was so pale, jumpy and looking a bit _too _thin. It wouldn't be a shock if she was in St. Mango's!

"Now, secondly, Miss Ginerva Weasley would like to have a few words with you on House Unity." Hermione was too flabbergasted at _Gi__nny's_ involvement with _House Unity_ to notice the knowing twinkle in the old man's eye.

Ginny smiled and confidently marched up to the steps that led to the Headmaster's table. She held a long piece of parchment and cleared her throat, prepared for her speech. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I'm a big believer of House Unity, knowing that if we had Salazar Slytherin's cunning, Godric Gryffindor's courage, Rowena Ravenclaw's wisdom and Helga Hufflepuff's loyalty working as one giant community working together, we'd be unstoppable. But, alas, there are bullies, insults and rumours flying around each day because of House Competition. Quidditch, I understand but, because a Hufflepuff got a better grade than Ravenclaw and the blue house is non-forgiving, I am utterly shocked.

"In my hand is a parchment of a couple of diary entries from two students in different houses – whose identities I am keeping anonymous for now. They want to be friends, more-than even but, because of the House Unity, they're silent about their ulterior motives.

"Here is diary entry one from the girl;

"_Dear Diary,_

_I am quite comfortable now, no thanks to that bed of stone. I'm still trying to get over that dream but, I can't. I'm thinking about Him all the time. I know it's ridiculous, as we don't exactly see eye-to-eye. Well, I'm going to be honest here – he wants me dead and I think he is an arrogant arsehole."_

People started murmuring, wondering who it could be, completely oblivious to Hermione who had paled.

"And now entry one from the boy;

_I want to kill everyone in my way since that bloody accident in Muggle Literature class. Especially my subconscious, but that would mean killing me: and I'm too handsome to die. I wonder if she likes me because of my devilishly good looks. No…whenever she sees me, she looks like Azkaban would be worth it if she could use AK on me._"

Ginny scrolled the parchment up, glancing over to Draco who was simply fuming at the red-head, "And now the second entries;

"_Dear Diary,_

_Another dream again. I like him in my dreams…love him even. Did I just say that? That I love him. I guess I do. Huh. This is a new weird experience for me as I've never been the 'hopeless romantic' type. But, "love" changes people, I guess. I was staring at him in Potion's (again). He caught me staring and, matter's worse: my partner is someone who can't make a simple Sleeping Draught so imagine the embarrassment when the cauldron blew up seconds after our eyes met! Some day in the future, when the prejudices die down and everyone loves each other for who they _are _not their status in the world, I hope we're together and look back and laugh at this…_

"_To the journal (as I'm too handsome and manly for Dear Diary),"_

Draco fumed; he did NOT write that in the journal. The Weaslette was going to pay.

"_Today was quite eventful. Found out what falling in love feels like. First off, your stomach drops and your balls drop off and you become, as Muggle American's would say, "Whipped". If I didn't look like a weirdo, I would follow her around all day with an embarrassing puppy-dog stare, offering to carry her heavy books. Which I wouldn't normally do. Which I never did for any of my ex-girlfriends._

_I felt so bad for her though, we finally made eye-contact in Potion's and…boom! Her oath of a partner exploded the contents of the cauldron all over her. Half of me wanted to help her clean it off, the other half laugh. Instead, I put on my famous glare, went back to my own potion and acted like I wasn't particularly arsed. Now I regret NOT cleaning it up with her when she was in detention."_

The Great Hall started to link their stories together, a few people smart enough to try and guess who owned the diaries Ginny must've stole. The two owners of the diaries, however, found the answer to the question they had been asking to themselves a little over a month now.

_Do they like me back?_

The answer, of course, yes.

Ginny looked at her best friend and her best friend's crush before smiling victoriously. "And, too all the people wondering the secret identities, I shall tell you know. Those were the written thoughts of the smartest people in Hogwarts so far: Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy. And, yes, they were talking about each other!"

The gasps and mutters in the hall was tremendous. People looked, sniggered whilst pointing at the Snake and Lion, the latter who could no longer breathe.

Draco looked like he was petrified, his stormy grey eyes staring at Hermione's chocolate orbs who seemed frozen with fear.

Ginny started to worry her bottom lip, neither of them were moving. _This was NOT how it was planned! _She thought furiously, unable to move from her spot, clutching the parchment tightly.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up, red in the face and rushed out the door, angry tears dwindling from her face.

Draco felt cold, aware of half the people eyeing the door the girl he loved just stormed out, the other half still laughing and pointing at him. He also felt suffocated and guilty for her. Shamefacedly, he hoisted himself up from the Slytherin table and followed Hermione out of the door…

* * *

><p><strong>Dramione is starting for real! Review please<strong>** xx**

**- Panda x**


	32. Ferret and MudBlood

**I actually don't believe in revision. And too Densi Shine, I am a true Slytherin you see. Evil runs in my blood...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: In Which Ferret Admits His Feelings For MudBlood<strong>

"Hermione!" Draco called in the silent hallways, her first name foreign on his lips, "Hermione!"

A fourth-year Ravenclaw couple walked past him on the way to their Common Room, holding hands.

"Excuse me; have you seen Hermione Granger anywhere?" He asked. The boy Ravenclaw stood in front of his girlfriend protectively. Draco identified him as Simon Fawcett, a hot-headed smart-arse who had almost as much detentions Blaise did, also for being an absolute idiot.

"No, lover boy, we haven't seen her. Maybe you should get your cheap blonde head out of your bleached, "perfect" arse and look for your girlfriend yourself." He snapped.

"Look," Draco drawled, he was **not **going to get abuse from anyone, especially 14 year old know-it-all's, "She is not my girlfriend and, what I do to my head and where I put it is none of your business. And tell your little girlfriend she better break-up with you as you've come down with the case of homosexual, checking out men's perfect arses." The girl stifled a giggle as Simon huffed.

"Get out of my face, Malfoy. You're nothing but an amazing, bouncing ferret." He said, feeling rather proud.

"Look at the time, isn't it past your bedtime? Go to your Common Room and if I see you again, girlfriend in tow or not, you will regret it." Draco growled, feeling bad for the poor girl.

"What? Going to tell Professor Snape?" Simon was growing uncomfortable, inching for his wand.

Draco scoffed, "Please! I'm not _that _pathetic, though you're wetting your pants just thinking on how many points to Ravenclaw he'll dock if you bother his _Godson_ again. Never mind that, though, leave me alone and, as Prefect, I will let this little incident go."

Simon huffed a final time before stomping off, shouting a "C'mon Orla!" on his way down to the corridor.

Orla stayed for a bit, Draco recognizing her as the offspring of the Quirke's, a well-respected Pureblood family who had three houses: one in England, one in France and one in The Netherlands. But, alas, were marked Blood-Traitors by his father and his friends a couple of years ago.

"Thank-you." She said, "I don't know how to deal with him when he gets like that. All arrogant and, no offence, Slytherin like."

"You're welcome but, I will take that as an offence as I wouldn't want _that,_" He nodded in direction of Simon's hissy-fit, "In my Common Room."

Orla laughed, sounding like Hermione when Weasel Bee and The Boy Who Kept On Living made a terrible joke what she found funny. Draco felt a pang but couldn't identify what it was. Seeing that Ravenclaw couple: if he found her and talked to her, would they end up like that? A silent, polite girl getting dragged along by a stroppy, spoilt brat? He couldn't wish that on anyone, especially seeing that Quirke girl now.

Orla seemed to know what he was thinking, "Simon _is _a handful," She explained, "But, when he has the tendency to be, he is so sweet and kind. Having a relationship like that can be risky but opposites attract and what-not. Plus, if you don't cause friction or push each other's buttons, where's the fun? What would happen? A 1950's marriage with perfect kids called Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu?"

Draco silently agreed with her, staring at the stone wall.

"Look, I saw Hermione rush in direction of the Astronomy Tower. I don't know if she's still there but, it's always safe to look. Have a nice evening and good luck."

"Thank you." Draco said in mono-tone, still frozen still.

"You're welcome." Orla said, slowly following her boyfriend's steps.

* * *

><p>Draco slowly walked up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, his chest feeling heavier with every step.<p>

Could he do this? He was about to find out.

He climbed the last step of the spiral staircase to the dark, round, roofless balcony.

Hermione was stood there, her back facing him, staring at the sky, being completely still.

Tentatively, he walked over to her direction.

"Word on the street, you defended a young Ravenclaw." The witch mused, not looking in his direction.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked, confused.

"Footsteps." She murmured, "Plus, the portraits talk. I heard them mumbling on about your heroic side whilst coming up here."

"That's a rare side of me, Hermione; no-one will see it often." Draco teased. Hermione sniffled and he walked closer to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, carefully pulling her face towards his, their eyes locking together as he wiped away a stray tear.

"I'm so embarrassed." She told him, her cheeks red and her hazel eyes puffy.

"You weren't the only one embarrassed." He uttered, "You are forgetting that She-Weasel stole my diary and read it aloud to the entire Great Hall as well."

"How did she do it, anyway?" Hermione queried, finally breaking away from his rare-coloured eyes and stared at the smooth-edged white glowing orb in the night-sky instead.

"She must've tricked the portrait of Salazar somehow or a fellow Slytherin found my room and left unnoticed. Anyway, we have more important things to discuss than Ginny Weasley's amazing break-in to the Snake's lair." He replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Like what?" She said, sceptically.

"Us." Draco said, trying not to think of Orla's words and how alike his relationship with Hermione could be like hers and Simon's.

"It'd never work out," Hermione explained, "We're just too different." She turned her back on the wonderful landscape and leaned back on the balcony, staring at the spiral staircase.

"Different is good sometimes," Draco informed, following her action, "What's the point of being in a relationship if the person is exactly like you? Where's the fun? The risk? The friction of a good relationship if you're dating the opposite sex version of you?"

"I just…I don't know. All the prejudice and insults we'll get. You could get seriously hurt in your house alone!" Hermione was ashamed to admit she was growing a bit hysterical, thinking of all the Slytherin's and his family hurting Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, "'Mione, I'm a big boy. I can look after myself. It's _you _I'm worried about. The Slytherin's will try to kill you and, Gryffindork won't ever speak to you again."

"And that's the logic we know that we can't be together." Hermione told him, in utter despair.

"Yes. The logical side of the possibility of Dramione is that it'd crash and burn within the first five minutes. But, there _is _another side, another opinion, really."

"Which is?" Hermione asked, sniffling again.

"Really? How did you get the title Brightest Witch of Our Age? Geesh! Anyway, as cheesy as I possibly **can't **make it right now, listen to your heart, Miss. Granger, what does it tell you? What does it want?"

"Well, it sort of telling me to be with you. Dreams mean something, right? My coma dream is telling me to be with you. And just you, alone."

"Weird. My heart is saying the exact same thing." Draco smiled and took Hermione gently by the wrist, pulling her closer to him so he could place his hands on her hips.

Automatically, Hermione put her small arms around Draco's neck and they both leaned in to kiss.

It was like their mouths were made to fit each other, the spark and chemistry they felt before grew 1000 times more. It was Heaven. Made just for them to enjoy.

"So, Miss. Hermione Granger, would you like to become the girlfriend of Mr. Draco Malfoy?" He asked, after they finally broke apart from each other.

"Maybe," The 16-year-old mused, playing with a strand of her hair before talking Draco's hand, "Yes."

"Really?" He asked, disbelievingly.

She just nodded and he pulled her into a hug, before kissing her again.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your Common Room." He told her, taking her by the hand once again and leading her down the steps of the Astronomy Tower.

"One question first." She requested.

"Anything, love." He said, smiling at his new-girlfriend.

"What the hell is Dramione, anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will feature the consequences of Ginerva, the blossoming of Dramione and some over-protective Ron and Harry :D!<strong>

**- Panda x**


	33. The Consequences

**Hey guys, long time no dig. I decided to make this chapter longer (It's 2,433 words without the A/N's) and it has a cliffhanger. Oh, and, you know that exam I had to do weeks ago? Well, you will _never _guess who I was sat behind. That's right, Waldo.**

**As I haven't talked about one of my arch nemesises in a while. Another thing about Waldo, he sits infront of me in R.E now as well. And, Umbridge hasn't been in for the last week, it's been like a party. Anyway, let's continue...**

**Warning: A lot of OOCness in this. I don't know why...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The Consequences.<strong>

The next day, there was a lot of pacing in the corridors. First of all, Molly and Arthur Weasley were pacing to Dumbledore's office because of an owl they received late the night before. Second of all, Harry and Ron were pacing through the corridor to find Hermione and ask for some answers and Simon Fawcett was pacing through the school to finish what the ferret had started.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Weasley," Dumbledore greeted the couple kindly, waiting outside his office, "Pleased to meet you, even if it's under such…_harsh_…circumstances."

"Pleased to see you too, Headmaster." Arthur said politely but, as always, Molly cut him off.

"What has been going on, Dumbledore? Is it Fred and George? My, if it's them I don't know…I'll –,"

"Mrs Weasley, please calm down," Dumbledore interrupted softly, "We'll discuss everything in my office." And with that, he turned and the goblin statue smiled as the spiral staircase appeared, "Follow me, please."

The trio then went into his office.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Harry and Ron called, searching the castle, "Hermione?"<p>

"For Merlin's sake!" A nearby portrait snapped, "I saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy go to the left of the corridor, talking about the grounds or something!"

"Well, why didn't you say that before?" Ron argued, storming away. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Err…sorry about that." He apologized quickly before rushing off.

"Children. No respect these days." The portrait muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" Fawcett grabbed the attention of fellow Fourth Year Peter Faulkners.<p>

"What d'ya want, _Swot Knot_?" The Slytherin asked exasperatedly.

"Have you seen Malfoy anywhere?" He asked, ignoring the insult.

"No. I haven't seen that filthy Blood Traitor anywhere." Faulkners said with a snarl, "What's it too you?"

"He insulted me last night and we almost had a fight. I tend to finish what we started."

Pansy Parkinson, on her way to the library, overheard this conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"Oh, like _you'd _win in a fight against _Draco Malfoy_!" Faulkners laughed harshly, "Isn't it torture enough his family's name has been smeared 'cause of that Mudblood?"

"That's not very Slytherin of you, Faulkners. I thought violence was always the answer for you snakes."

"Well, sorry, but if I wanted to see you in a bloody pulp, I would've done the job myself. Go find someone who actually gives a crap about Malfoy's pathetic life." And with that, Faulkners and his gang walked off.

"Simon, you're not actually thinking about this, are you?" Orla, who had just caught up with him, asked.

"Sure am. The arrogant bastard knows not too mess with me."

"Please, you're pathetic." Orla said, storming off.

"Whatever!" He called back to her. Pansy decided to step in.

"Ay, Fawcett!" She hollered making him turn.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Just wanted to inform you that Draco and Granger are on the Grounds together, flaunting their new relationship." She said the last word as if it tasted vile on her tongue as she gave an eye-roll. "Bye." And with that, she walked back in direction of the library – hoping to get the good seat with the view which stretched as far as the nearest house in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ginny<em>?" Molly cried when she entered the room, seeing her youngest child sit guiltily in one of the three chairs opposite the Headmaster's.

"Hey Mum and Dad." The red-head replied weakly. Arthur stood there awkwardly as Molly gave the girl a glare which made the fourteen year old feel queasy.

"Please, Mr and Mrs Weasley, take a seat." Dumbledore offered, taking his own recommendation and sitting in his grand, purple chair.

"What has happened? Tell me?" The elder women demanded, glowering vehemently.

"It seems that, lately, Miss Weasley has been fond of some rule breaking…" The old man began to explain.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were lying on the grass, taking in as much sun as they could get.<p>

"This feels nice," The Gryffindor whispered, "Sun on your skin, the smooth, cold grass on your back,"

"- A really good-looking girl to look at," Draco said, smirking. She sat up and playfully hit him on the arm.

"I was complimenting you!" He cried out, laughing.

"Still, always ruin a moment, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Aw, back to second-names already. I like calling you Hermione." He smiled innocently as she moved in to kiss him.

Before either could do anything however, they were interrupted by Hermione's so-called friends.

"Hermione, get away from him!" Harry snapped, dragging her up.

"Get off me, Harry, seriously!" The brunette snapped, struggling.

"Keep your filthy, Ferret-like hands away from her!" Ron screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco retaliated. Suddenly, Ron tackled the blonde and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried her voice hoarse, "Stop it!"

Draco had the strength and managed to move his knee upwards, angrily hitting Ron in the crotch, making him double over in pain.

"Why you arrogant…_bastard_!" The ginger seethed, ready to pounce on the silver-eyed boy.

"Oi, Weasley, I think that's _my _job." Simon called, calmly walking over with a friend in Hufflepuff.

"Go away, little boy." Ron said nonchalantly, glaring at the Slytherin on the floor.

"Err…no." Simon refuted, standing his ground.

"Fine, I'll show you how to leave." And Ron swung at the Ravenclaw, hitting him in the jaw.

"You prick!" He snarled, winding Ron in the stomach, not noticing Draco slowly stand up.

The Hufflepuff – Bernie Stronghead – noticed however and tackled the Fifth Year and starting strangling him. Simon swung at Ron again, hitting the Gryffindor in the eye, turning back to a struggling Malfoy.

"Stop it! Please!" Hermione yelled, but no-one seemed to notice her. All she could do is helplessly look at Draco getting hurt.

But, then again, she wasn't called The Brightest witch Of Her Age for _nothing. _ She could still move her feet. So, with a swing as hard as she could, she kicked Harry in the crotch, making him drop her as her bent over in agony.

"Boys, stop it. Now!" She commanded as best as she could, trying to separate the three boys. As she tried tugging Bernie's hand away and, unfortunately, his clenched, knuckle-white fist made contact within her eye.

"Ow." She muttered pathetically, letting go. A rage bubbled in Draco's insides.

"How _dare _you hurt Hermione?" He roared, shoving the Hufflepuff onto his back and repeatedly kicking him.

"How _dare_ **you **let her get hurt?" Ron screeched with the same amount of anger, tackling Draco down who fell on top of Bernie, still managing to injure him.

Before Simon could join in on the fight, Harry dragged him by the collar until they were face to face and repeatedly sucker-punched him before throwing him on the ground, not noticing the crowd which had gathered.

At the right opportunity, Bernie managed to kick the behind of Harry's knee-caps, making his balance fail and join the pile where they all began kicking, screaming, nipping, tugging hair and punching each other. Hermione tried separating the boys, but was just injured harshly each time. Pansy smirked in the library, resting her feet on the windowsill – hoping the librarian wouldn't notice any time soon.

Suddenly, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had run up to the boys and one girl, pulling them all apart. Hagrid grabbed Ron, Harry and Hermione, whilst McGonagall magically bounded up Simon, Bernie and Draco.

"What immature behaviour is _this_?" She shrieked at them, "All of you, come along to Dumbledore's office…now!"

Pansy smirked, before leaving the library. She _needed_ a better view of their punishment near the Headmaster's office…

* * *

><p>An angry McGonagall, followed by Hagrid and a bunch of imprudent children, stormed through the empty corridors of the castle, to the Gargoyle statue what guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office.<p>

"Flying Saucer." McGonagall snapped briskly with a glare that would even make Molly Weasley flinch.

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny access, Professor," The Gargoyle said, "Dumbledore is in an important meeting."

The old woman rolled her eyes, completely forgetting about the meeting with the Weasley's that was happening today.

"Gargoyle, I am telling you now. Dumbledore would not mind if I came up, students and half-giants as company or not. Now grant me access or I'll turn you into a creature worse than Umbridge." She threatened with the last sentence a menacing whisper.

If the Gargoyle could, it would have gulped, "Of course, Professor." And with that, the stone jumped to its left and the staircase appeared with McGonagall ushering the others upstairs.

* * *

><p>"So, in conclusion, Ginny has stolen from two school students, vandalised school property and violating other people's privacy?" Arthur asked weakly, his face paler than usual.<p>

"It's my deepest regrets to inform you that the last point wasn't her intention. I gave her permission, despite having half the knowledge of the consequences from the action." The old man said with grace, sitting solemn in his chair.

"Professor!" McGonagall marched in, her face red with anger, "I need you to give out some punishments and call in the rest of the Heads right NOW!"

Dumbledore sighed, his blue eyes looking at one of his favourite colleagues with sympathy. "Professor, can't we wait until a later time for a staff meeting? I am in a meeting here, I'm sure the Gargoyle notified this information to you downstairs."

"It did and I scared it off. " McGonagall announced proudly, "And I know this is an important meeting but, this is _also _really important. There was a brawl! On the grounds!"

Albus smiled softly, knowing that dealing with this punishment now would make the Transfiguration professor happy, "Very well, Minerva, bring the culprits in."

"With pleasure." And she signalled her hand to which Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Simon and Bernie quietly walked in.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"Hermione dear, are you OK?" Molly screeched, going over to her unofficial daughter, checking her facial injuries with motherly care.

"Molly, I am fine, I assure you." The brunette said.

"Oh that's good to know dear, you can understand why I'm so worried, can't you dear -, oh Merlin, Harry!" Her attention was fully clasped onto the raven-haired boy, to which the young witch was extremely grateful for.

"Hagrid, perhaps you can please lead Mr and Mrs Weasley, as well as Miss Weasley to my tea-room, I won't be a moment, and I assure you." The latter part was directed to the married couple.

"Oh, no sir, it's fine. We'll come back at a more suitable time…" Molly was stumbling as Arthur nodded stiffly and stood up.

"Nonsense. I won't be long, you can just relax for a bit and then we'll continue our meeting." The teacher explained.

Hermione leaned over and whispered something in McGonagall's ear, who gave a brisk nod.

"Perhaps, Professor, it would be more suitable Ginerva stays in here." She said slowly.

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore smiled.

After a few flustered goodbyes, Molly and Arthur were escorted to the possibly fictional "tea-room" and Dumbledore had sent memos to the Heads of the Houses and Madam Pomfrey. Within a few minutes, everyone who needed to be was present.

"Professor," Snape drawled, "What is this about?"

"There seems to have been a…scuffle…on the grounds, Professor." Dumbledore said politely, "Mr Malfoy, a member of your house I believe, was involved."

The Potions Master shot daggers at the blonde who didn't notice, as he was looking over at Hermione in a concerned manner.

"I wouldn't call it a scuffle, Headmaster," McGonagall butted in, "More like a dirty brawl!"

"Now, now, Professor, let's all keep calm."

"Yes," Flitwick spoke up, "And we'll rationally sort it out, so what is the case and punishments?"

"Well, as Heads, you can punish your students in any _suitable _–," The bearded man gave a swift glance to the greasy haired man in the corner, "-way but, I'd like to throw a few things here and there." At this, he gave a warm, slightly too-pleasant smile.

"This can't be good." Harry mumbled to Ron who just nodded in agreement.

"For Mr. Potter, no Quidditch practice for a week, I suggest a replacement seeker would be good for the upcoming game. Mr. Weasley will no longer be permitted to be out for the week but, has to either stay in a classroom or the Common Room and do his work, Miss. Granger banned from the library for a week, Mr. Malfoy, no extra potions work for a week, Mr. Stronghead, no Wizard's Chess for a week and Mr. Fawcett, you will be banned from the next two Hogsmeade trips, which is about as fair as a week without doing anything."

"Sir, that's not fair!" Everyone started complaining but, he silenced them.

"I know but, the Ministry are getting stricter this year and to keep them off our backs, I need to act like a real Headmaster. It doesn't matter; your punishments will end soon enough, nothing is that bad."

"Headmaster, why did I have to stay back?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Miss. Weasley, perhaps you should ask Miss. Granger?"

So the red head turned to the brunette, her light hazel eyes looking confused.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione promised in a low voice. The younger girl just nodded.

"Now, as interesting as the fight story was, I am unfortunately very busy. Madam Pomfrey, if you could lead them to the Hospital Wing to get them fixed up and let them enjoy the rest of their weekend before Monday and, sadly, the punishments begin, that would be delightful. Now, Professor Sprout, could you please inform Mr and Mrs Weasley that I won't be long, that would be excellent. Heads, children, you may go."

Snape briskly left, muttering how it was a waste of his time, Sprout went straight to the "tea-room", whilst McGonagall and Flitwick stayed in the office. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Simon and Bernie left before Dumbledore and Ginny stood as the Heads were about to leave.

"Hang on a minute!" Ron exclaimed, storming back into the room, followed by the others. "You're telling me that, we're all getting punished and you don't know or care what for all because these two –," He jabbed his thumbs at Draco and Hermione, "Were inappropriately snogging on the grounds and we didn't even do anything bad, it's all this little pricks fault!" At this, he accusingly pointed his finger at Simon in the doorway.

Everyone fell silent at that last sentence, Dumbledore sensing there was something _more_ too a little fight on the school grounds…

* * *

><p><strong>I am so going to use McGonagall's Umbridge insult (though the toad isn't mentioned in this story. At all...)<strong>

**Like I said, so much OOCness but, I have finally got a plan for a plot device for the next chapter.**

**Now I need to write all the chapters for my other stories.**

**Bleugh...**

**Review to make me smile :)**

**- Panda x**


	34. The Dream Wishing Theory

**Hai guys, so I was going to update yesterday but it wouldn't let me log in. It was frustrating! But, I've got a new Dramione one-shot for Valentine's Day called "Ocean Banter". Check it out for some cheesy Dramione love.**

**Anyway, this chapter explains how all the dreams link into it. As you can tell by the title *shrug*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Dream Wishing Theory<strong>

"Mr Weasley, would you care to elaborate?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with suspicion.

"Well, all I'm saying is that for ages Malfoy and 'Mione are acting all strange, as well as Ginny, and suddenly them two are dating!" He exclaimed, his face as red as his hair.

"I see…" The elder man mused, "Miss Weasley, we both know your actions last night were a main cause of this, would _you _like to explain how you knew about Miss Granger's and Mr Malfoy's feelings towards each other?"

"With all due respect sir," Hermione butted in, "I don't think mine or Draco's personal lives should be discussed, especially not over such a silly argument Ronald presented."

"I believe she's right!" Draco agreed, smiling softly at his girlfriend.

Ginny let out an irritated sigh, "It's because of the dreams." She said, simply.

"What dreams?" Harry asked, "The one Hermione was talking about when she woke up in the Hospital Wing ages ago?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, "And Malfoy had one too! I just thought that life would be better if they ended up together 'cause the dreams were a sign that they obviously belong with each other!"

Another silence followed.

"Bloody Hell," Ron broke it, looking quite creeped out, "She's sounding like Trelawney!"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry muttered.

"Professor Flitwick," Dumbledore spoke again in a calm voice, "Please do tell Mr and Mrs Weasley I will owl them later and that they are free to go home, Professor McGonagall, could you please get Professor Kingsley for me."

The two teachers nodded, before exiting the round office.

"Mr Fawcett and Mr Stronghead, this matter does not concern you, please go with Madam Pomfrey to get cleaned up." He shooed the fourth years away, "And, Poppy, I'll be sending these in later."

The Medi-Witch nodded, leading the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw out, leaving the five children and Dumbledore alone.

"Children sit." He commanded softly and two more chairs appeared out of nowhere. They all obliged, Ron purposefully sitting in between Draco and Hermione, the former rolling his eyes at the action.

"Merlin, Weasley, never took you for a jealous type. Especially after hanging around with Potter and his Ego." He muttered. The ginger made sure that the Slytherin got kicked in the shin. Hard.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall and Professor Kingsley, dressed in casual Muggle attire and looking tired, strolled in.

"Good afternoon, Professor." She muttered sleepily, sitting down on a chair which had just appeared.

"Good afternoon," Echoed Albus, "I hope I haven't disturbed anything."

"Not at all." The young teacher replied, "What can I help you with."

"I have a feeling that you could be involved in this case. I read somewhere that, at Beuxbatons, you were quite an expert on the Dream Wish theory."

"You went to Beuxbatons?" Ginny asked in bewilderment, "But you told my class you graduated _here_!"

"I came here in my First and Second year, left for Beuxbatons until my 5th year and came back," She repeated tiredly, "Because of my parents moving to France briefly."

"Interesting…" Draco said in a sarcastic way. Hermione smirked, looking down.

"Anyway, Professor, why do you need my expertise on the Dream Wish theory? I thought a wizard as excellent as you wouldn't need help on something a 5th year would know by now!"

"Alas, I do, but we stopped teaching the children about Dream Wishes the rarer they got, as not to upset them." The bearded man said.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what _is _the Dream Wish theory?" Hermione asked. The others blinked in momentarily shock.

"You don't know?" Harry asked her, sounding appalled.

"It wasn't in any books, and I haven't been given permission to the Restricted Section to check there or anything. Also, I've never actually been in a situation to _need _to know the information on Dream Wishing. Well, at least not until today."

"Dream Wishing is where you have an accident and fall into a deep sleep, for a week at the longest," Professor Kingsley explained, "And you usually have a dream what links with the last thing you were talking/thinking about or something you recently did, like a game or a hobby, and your subconscious surfaces what you want more than anything, something you wish could happen so badly, that it plays it out in a sort of story and, when the story ends, you wake up. The wish usually comes true though, in some way or another."

"Say you had a Dream Wish about other people dying…"

"…and it's not your wish?" The teacher cut Hermione, who was asking the question, off, "Then it won't happen. Especially if it's just part of the story."

"Why don't they teach about Dream Wishing now?" Ginny asked.

"Sometime in the 80's, there was an unusual rarity of it, some people thinking the strong magic that created one had gone and only truly powerful wizards, or in some cases – especially with some types – Purebloods, only had enough magic strong enough to create on. But, nonetheless with the information or not, children were deliberately harming themselves and fall into comas just to make a wish come true, which resulted in many serious injuries and even a couple of deaths."

"So, you're saying Hermione and I experienced Dream Wishing?" Draco asked, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"It depends, describe your dream." The Muggle Literature Professor asked.

"Uh, well it was _sort _of based around Shakespeare's play, The Tempest," Draco explained hesitantly, "With Hermione as the part of Miranda and me as Ferdinand. Dumbledore, you were Prospero and Peeves was in it…that's all really."

"Aw, I love The Tempest." Hermione told him.

"What was yours?" Harry asked.

"I thought I told you, Romeo and Juliet." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Were you Juliet? Was Draco Romeo?" McGonagall asked. The fifteen year old simply nodded.

"A bit cliché, don't you think?" Draco asked but was met with a glare from his girlfriend.

"Sir," Hermione then addressed Albus, ignoring the Slytherin, "In my dream, Ron, Draco and a lot of people died -,"

"Thanks." Ron and Draco grumbled simultaneously, interrupting her.

"-, and I was wondering if they would die in real life?" Hermione continued, as if no-one else had made a comment.

"Was it your full intention? For them to die?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

"No." The curly-haired girl replied after a short pause.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." The elder man smiled.

"Children, I suggest you all go now. We'll send a note too you to remind you of your punishments. In the meantime, I would like to discuss some things. Run along to Madam Pomfrey and enjoy the rest of your weekend." McGonagall ordered, stepping in for the Headmaster. The kids nodded and left the room.

"Miss Weasley!" Dumbledore called as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes sir?" She asked politely.

"We'll be discussing the rest of your punishment tomorrow morning. Take care now."

With an eye-roll, the hazel eyed girl left the room, leaving the teachers at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will happen next chapter? Will this story finally end some point?<strong>

**85 reviews, please :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**- Panda xx**


	35. Threatening

**Wow! 35 chapters already? *low whistle*. This is dedicated to Jill, my Belgium friend who really needs an account ;)**

**A bit of OOCness with someone in this chapter. Fluffy Dramione moments. Annoying Ron. The usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Threatening<strong>

The fifth years silently filed into the Hospital Wing, letting Madam Pomfrey treat to their cuts and bruises, finally letting them go. Harry and Ron made sure Draco kept away from Hermione at all times, much to the couple's dismay.

"Seriously, Harry, Ronald, give it a rest." Hermione ordered in a tired voice as the Medi-witch applied some potion on her arm which made bruises disappear.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because he's my boyfriend and I want to speak to him." The brunette snapped.

"C'mon Ron, we can't stop them being together." Harry muttered, grabbing his best friend and, after thanking the matron, dragging him out the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Draco asked after an awkward silence.

"Physically, fine." She gave a straightforward answer, smiling brightly as she stood up to hug him, "But, I'm still a little shaken over the whole fight and the whole Dream Wishing thing."

"Yeah, same." The silver-eyed boy agreed with a chuckle, tightening their embrace. They stood like that for a while before Madam Pomfrey gave a rude cough to inform them where they were, making them jump and Hermione blush furiously, which made Draco laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as they got shooed out the Hospital Wing.

"Nothing. It's just that, you're cute when you blush." The blonde replied, staring at her rather affectionately.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a big smile still on her face as she clasped Draco's hand with her own.

"Want me to walk you to your Common Room?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not? Are you on Prefect duty this evening?" She asked, changing the subject as they headed to Gryffindor tower.

"Uh, no. Why?" The Pureblood asked, feeling the stares at him and Hermione burn into his back, obviously by people who were still amazed that they were together.

"Oh. I was just thinking it'd be rather…romantic if it was just you and me, _alone._" The last word she whispered into his ear, making him gulp thickly. They had only been in a relationship for a day! It didn't help when she started acting so, un-Hermione like.

"We could make a quick detour to the Prefect Office now, if you like, and change our schedules so they match?" He suggested. Hermione smirked and shook her head, her loose curls falling into her eyes.

"No, it's fine. As long as I'm not with Padma, she'll talk non-stop about our relationship. We're this close -," At this she held her thumb and forefinger apart, with a gap that wasn't even big enough to be considered one, showing the distance of what they were, "- to being the new Hogwarts "It" Couple, apparently." She rolled her eyes again, not interested in gossip, even if it was about her and her new boyfriend.

"St Potter and She-Weasel wouldn't be happy then." The Slytherin joked as they climbed the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"I'll see you later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Draco agreed with a small smile.

The Muggle born was aware of her other housemates gossiping as they walked by or just ogling so, she lightly kissed Draco on the cheek just so they had something to see – even if it wasn't very much.

"Bye, Drake." She said, as someone came out the portrait hole and she climbed in.

"Bye 'Mione!" And, as the portrait hole changed, he turned on his heel and made his way down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>When he got to the location of his Common Room, he stopped when he saw who was standing there with Professor Snape and Theodore Nott. His father and Mr. Nott, Theo's dad.<p>

"Ah, Draco, wondering when you'd show up." Lucius announced dryly, leaning on the cold, stone wall.

"Hello Father, Mr. Nott, it's quite a surprise that you're here." Draco said as brightly as he could muster.

Lucius began to check his nails as he spoke again. "Well, Draco, son, you'll soon learn that the world is filled with good and bad -," At this, he stared directly at his son before turning back to his perfectly manicured fingers, "– surprises."

"I'm sure," The fifteen year old agreed, "What are you doing here, though?"

Lucius nervously looked around before answering, "You know why." He hissed before turning to the Potion's Master, "Severus, is there anyway private I can have a word with Draco?"

"My office." The beady-eyed man drawled, handing Lucius a rusty key. "Up two doors to the left."

"Thanks. Draco, come along." His father ordered and, automatically, his miniature version responded, following him up to the old, slightly crowded room.

"What did you want to talk about –," But the young boy was grabbed at the throat and shoved up against a wall.

"I know about the Mudblood girl, Draco. How _dare _you tarnish the Malfoy name? Do you know what will happen if Vol-The Dark Lord finds out? He will _kill _you. He will kiss _all of us_. Understand?" The blonde managed a weak nod.

"But Father, I just got together with her and -,"

"Not my problem, Draco! Honestly, with your new life -," At this, he roughly grabbed his child's left arm and rolled up the sleeve, showing deep scratches and the first layer of the tattoo that would mark him forever as a follower of Voldemort, "- You'll have no time to have a relationship with a normal, Pureblood girl, never mind choosing where your true loyalties where with dirty blood."

Draco nodded, staring into his father's grey eyes – the same colour and shape as his own but, scarred with horrors of the First Wizarding War and the many tortures his leader has used on him. There was also a tint of terror and concern, which didn't seem right was his father.

"Please, Draco," At this his voice was shaky, and he didn't look like the man who had raised Draco. Instead, he looked like a man who hadn't slept in over 20 years or so, who had made all the wrong decisions and had hoped his son would never have to repeat them.

"If you don't break-up with her, The Lord will track her down, torture her, make her blood spill to show how filthy it is and she will die the most torturous, slow death in the history of the Wizarding World. This is your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you. It was LUCIUS!<strong>

**And Hermione was a bit OOC as well.**

**Everyone is, apart from Ron.**

**I am making a sequel, it will be released the same time as the 21 Years Later sequel. It will focus more on the Death Eater subplot as well as one of my fave books. But, enough on the sequel. I need to get at least halfway between Little Bad Girl and There For You if the sequel's are gonna happen.**

**Please review, love you**

**- Panda x**

**PS - Happy Pancake Day to those who celebrate it!**


	36. Back To Class

**Guys! Guess what? Professor Kingsley and her Muggle Literature ways will be back in this chapter! Yay! More questions for her!**

**The sequel will focus more on Dark Draco's (I remember chapter 2) involvement with the Death Eaters as well as struggling with his not-so-secret relationship with Herman (hehe, love AVPS)**

**Anyway, as you can see, I got a new name. Soapie 7 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Back To Class<strong>

Hermione waited outside the Gryffindor Common Room on Monday, not wanting to be late for lessons but Draco said he'd meet her her and she was beginning to grow quite worried.

"Hermione, come on." Harry tried to pull her to Transfiguration, but she wouldn't budge.

"No it's fine, I'll just wait for five more minutes." The brunette promised, growing frustrated.

"Class _starts _in five minutes." The Boy Who Lived deadpanned.

"Fine." Hermione's voice had turned soft and she limply let Harry drag her to class, knowing she couldn't move by herself, even if she wanted too.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, mate." Blaise shouted at his sleeping blonde friend.<p>

"I'm not going to class today." He muttered.

"Was this because of..." Theo trailed off when a pair of silver eyes came from under the covers and glowered at him, "...Right, nevermind."

"When I was hanging out with 'Mione yesterday, I promised to tell her what's wrong today. But, but I _can't_!" He complained.

"Mate, man-up. We have five minutes to class. Get ready and we'll see you in Transfiguration." Blaise ordered, picking up his schoolbag and exiting the dorm. Theodore hovered behind a bit before Blaise impatiently tugged at his shirt and the Slytherin left.

With a sigh, Draco sat up, his left arm positively burning now. There was just one ceremony to make it official and he'd be one of them. He'd be a Death Eater.

And that is something he couldn't tell Hermione, no matter how hard he tried.

She'd never look him in the eye again.

* * *

><p>When the Trio entered McGonagall's classroom, a minute late, Hermione ingored the professor for once and scanned the room for her boyfriend who wasn't there. She double checked the Slytherin side of the room and then glanced to the Gryffindor side just incase. But there was no sign of him.<p>

"He'll turn up. He'll just be running late with Zabini and Nott. They're not here, either." Harry assured her. She just nodded and went to sit down.

A couple of minutes later, Blaise and Theodore walked in with notes from Snape, before sitting down on the Slytherin side. Hermione's heart sunk when Draco didn't come through that door and whenever she heard echoes of footsteps or if a door creaked slightly, she'd look out for him but, he never showed.

* * *

><p>She entered Muggle Literature, getting her Shakespeare book out and listened to Professor Kingsley.<p>

"Right, this year the whole Shakespeare thing hasn't worked out well so, next year will be a completely different curriculum but, we'll discuss it more near the Summer and the beginning of next year." She informed the class, "Any questions?"

"Will we still be doing the final performance with the other years?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. Tonight, in your houses, you'll be voting for which play you want to do, and then we'll hold auditions and start rehearsals." The teacher said, "Anyway, turn to page 165, and we'll be continue Twelfth Night with the scene between Malvolio and Viola, Act 2 Scene 2. Everyone in pairs."

Everyone got into pairs, leaving Hermione (who usually partnered with Draco) alone. She read it by herself when the doors opened and a rumpled Draco strode through, looking like he just rolled out of bed and shoved a crumpled uniform on.

"Draco, you are over half an hour late. And missed first lesson, where've you been?" Demanded the professor, who was currently helping Neville and Susan with body language.

"Sorry. I overslept and had to go and see Professor Snape." The teen replied, looking at the floor.

"I'll memo Professor Snape now to make sure. In the meantime, find a partner please. They'll explain to you exactly what to do." And with that, she went to behind the stage (where her office/chambers were).

Instinctively, Draco wandered over to Hermione, who had a worried look crossed with annoyance on her face.

"Where have you been?" She asked, with obvious worry.

"With Snape." He mumbled after a few moments.

"But, why? You really need to tell me things, Draco." The Muggle-born scolded him.

"Can we talk during Break? It's really important."

He knew what he needed to do. He _had _to do it.

"...Ok." She finally agreed after much reluctance.

"Right, so what are we supposed to be doing?" He asked, his silver eyes sparkling and a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Break time came and Hermione wandered to the Courtyard, where she and Draco arranged to meet. It was fairly quiet, with the odd student in a corner or so, reading, whilst everyone else was either inside or near the lake.<p>

Deciding he'd be awhile, she sat on the wall and pulled out her History of Magic book, reading a few chapters for the next lesson.

"'Mione?" She looked up and saw a sheepish Draco Malfoy there. Instantly, she knew something was wrong.

Shoving the book in her bag, she stood up and waited patiently for him to say something.

"Hermione, this is really, really important..."

"...Spit it out, Draco, break ends soon." Hermione really couldn't stand Draco's behaviour, it was like he didn't trust her or something.

"Right, Hermione..." And Draco looked up, prepared for what to say.

"...I love you."

_Wait, not _that_ thing! You weren't supposed to tell her that! _He thought in a panic, looking at her face, which was a mixture of shock, happiness and something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they technically haven't said the "I love you's" yet, have they? <strong>

**Next chapter, voting, Dramione, complications, sub-plot for sequel**

**- Soapie 7 x**


	37. Reactions

**Ladies and gentlemen, I have broke up from school for two weeks. I will try and update as much as possible but I cannot make any promises. Cupcake and Mrs-Logan-H-BTR, your one-shots will be uploaded asap. Anyway, we last left this story at little Draco telling Hermione he loved her, which wasn't what he was originally going to tell her...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Reactions<strong>

****Hermione stood there, frozen. Draco had just told her he _loved _her. The big "L" word. Was their relationship moving that fast? Or was he hiding something so big that sentence sort of slipped out?

"Oh, Merlin. Hermione, I...I -," But the blonde couldn't really say anything, stumbling over his words.

"I have to go." The Muggle-born said faintly, turning on her heel, looking to find Ginny, leaving the Slytherin by himself.

* * *

><p>By the time it took the 16 year old to get to the Gryffindor Common Room, all sorts of rumours were flying about her and Dracos' relationship.<p>

"I heard he proposed..."

"...I heard he was planning to run away with her..."

"...I heard she was pregnant..."

"...I heard they broke up..."

Hermione scoffed at the lies, they were so untrue she couldn't even bother to deny them.

She went up to her dorm, where she heard a group of girls whispering frantically. The brunette knew instantly they were talking about her because, as she stood in the room, everyone went quiet.

The 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th girls there left, leaving Lavender and Parvati sitting on Lavender's bed, looking guilty.

"Hermione?" A voice asked from behind. She turned and saw Ginny leaning on the door frame. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hermione barely whispered. Usually she would have snapped but, there was something about how upset Ginny seemed.

"That Draco called you...the M word and you slapped him across the face and you both said...colourful things." Parvati spoke up.

"And that you were only faking your relationship to make Ginny shut up about it." Lavender added.

The bookworm knew instantly why Ginny was so upset. She went through Wizard Hell and back just to get "Dramione" the most popular couple in school, only thinking it blew up in her face.

Hermione was angry, beyond angry. That was the most ridiculous rumour she heard yet! She wanted to find who started it and rip their rate-like head of their body.

"Lav, Pav, Gin. Draco and I didn't break up, we didn't have a fight, he didn't knock me up, called me a Mudblood, propose. I didn't slap him and called him things and we're not faking our relationship to make people happy!" She exclaimed, being extra loud so the girls who were probably using the Weasley Extendable Ears to listen in.

"Then, what happened?" Lavender asked.

"Draco...Draco told me he loved me." And she slunk on her bed.

"Aww." The other girls cooed, before noticing how sad their friend looked.

"Don't you love him back?" Parvati asked.

"I do. Probably. Most deffinately." Hermione acted brightly, before sighing and slunking further down the bed. It was pointless lying to her friends when she couldn't even convince herself. "I don't know." She finally admitted, "I mean, the relationship is either going too fast or..."

"...Or?" The other three prompted.

"_Or _he's hiding something from me and just said it so he didn't have to tell me what's wrong."

"That's ridiculous!" The girls exclaimed, "Even it is Malfoy, he wouldn't lie about his feelings for you just so he can do something behind your back!" Lav said.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem the type." Parvati encouraged.

"Draco trusts you, 'Mione. He would tell you anything!" Ginny finally told her, smiling like her old self.

"I guess." The brown-eyed girl mumbled.

"You just gotta think, do you love him back?" One of the roomates, she wasn't sure as her head was under the covers, asked.

"I really don't know. I have know idea what love feels like." She scoffed, her frizzy hair coming from under the covers, the rest of her following.

"Do you think about him all the time?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah but -,"

" - Do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever you're talking to him?" The dark haired roommate interrupted.

"Of course but -,"

"Do you feel miserable when you're apart from him? Feel so happy when you're near him? Plan your future, smile at him - even if he's not looking in your direction?" Her best-friend demanded, her hazel eyes fixed on her.

"Yes, yes, a lot lately and of course I do."

The other girls let her sink in the information for a minute.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, finally sure of how she's feeling.

"Oh?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'll explain later... I have to find Draco."

And she stumbled out the dorm, crashing through the common room and running wildly through the corridors, looking for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>He stood on the Astronomy tower, where he and Hermione had their first kiss.<p>

Blaise told him to get down ages ago, as it was nearly dinner time, but he didn't care. He made such a fool out of himself, he wasn't surprised if Hermione never talked to him again.

Hermione. Just thinking about her name made him sigh and his heart feel heavy.

"Draco! Draco!" A frantic voice called through the lower levels of the castle. His head snapped up. That was Hermione. Hermione, who was looking for him.

She banged on the Astronomy Tower door - which he locked earlier so no-one could come up.

"Draco? If you're up there, unlock the door now!" She cried. Automatically, he did what he was told.

She was stood there, her hair looking wilder than usual, her skin red and blotchy, sweat glistening of her face and she was breathing heavily from the running and, to the boy, she never looked more beautiful.

"Hermione, what do you -," But he couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione roughly kissed him. Fireworks exploded in their minds as they explored each other's mouths like it was the first time they ever snogged.

" - I love you too, Draco." She told him, breathing heavier than before, when they finally broke apart. "I want to be with you for possibly the rest of our lives. I want us to grow old together and have children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren if we live that long!" She exclaimed, "I love you and you make me feel about five different types of happy when you're with me and so cold and miserable when we're apart. And," she grabbed his hands lightly, trailing his soft pale skin with her elegant fingers, "And when you're ready to tell me your secret, however creepy, disgusting or downright frightening it is, I'll be here for you. To support you. I will not let our love story be a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet, or even a weird tale like Miranda and Ferdinand. Or any other Shakespeare play, or sonnet. I just want to be in a honest, trusting relationship Draco and I'll be there for life, if you want me."

Draco stood, stunned, the beautiful speech seeping into his mind and staying there permantley, "I want you to be with me, for life Hermione. I'll never shoo you off. I won't let my parent's attitude affect us. I will be with you for the rest of my life, protecting and caring for you and our future family. I really do love you."

They kissed again, under the shining moonlight, unaware someone had overheard them and was sneaking back to their part of the castle, prepared to let the information used as perfect evidence...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, who do you think is eavesdropping? What will they do? It will be an important factor in the sequel. Only one chapter to go! <strong>

**- Soapie 7 x**


	38. The Show Must Go ON

**Hello everyone. Happy Easter! Normally, I would have done a special one-shot but, I haven't because I haven't really got the time. But, it is my final chapter of "Of Shakespeare And Beyond" and I won't do that weird preview thing I normally do at the end of long stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**And, as always, will probably own nothing what JK has created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Show Must Go On<br>(sorry about the lot of babble about Magic Holidays) **

June had came quickly, and the students and teachers were preparing to break up for the Summer, but, most importantly, they were busy planning the final play, which really benefited to the 5th year's OWL grades and the 7th year's NEWT grades for Muggle Literature class.

"I'm going to really miss you, you know." Draco said to Hermione as they walked hand in hand down the corridor to the Great Hall to help set up.

"Draco, school isn't even finished yet. We have a month left." The brunette simply replied, leading him over to the props.

"I know, but I have to leave early. I'm going on an extended holiday in Italy this year, for a bit." He said smoothly, picking up a pillar.

"Italy. That's...an _interesting_ choice." Hermione mused, picking up another pillar with ease. After all, they were made of papier-mâché _and _were charmed to hold no weight, which was an added bonus.

"Why is it?" The blonde asked jokingly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, I never thought so a dark Pureblood family like the Malfoy's would go abroad to relax. I thought you all stay cooped up in your manor when your father isn't working, you at school and your mother doing...er...whatever she does." Hermione explained, blushing slightly.

"We Pureblood's like going abroad as much as the other blood types, you know." The young Malfoy explained, "Plus, a lot of rich Wizarding families - mostly Purebloods but, other types too -go to Italy. There's a private resort on the Etna Mountain."

His knowledgeable girlfriend gave him a suspicious look. "The Etna Mountain? There are no villas, hotels, nothing on them. It's used for hiking."

"As I said, 'Mione. _Private_. We use magic to conceal them from Muggles. It's very peaceful. Infact, there's resorts like this everywhere around the world. You just have to be in the right social circle to know where and how to get there."

"So, would Apparation work?" She asked, deciding discussing holidays would be a good time-waster whilst setting up the play.

"No. There's a shield around it, similar to the one around the school. Even if there wasn't, you'd need a very specific location to get there."

"Floo network?"

"Sometimes. Depending which ones. Remember, most places are quite warm and do not require a fire place. Italy doesn't have a fireplace, especially in the Private Resort. Switzerland does."

"So, Port Key?" She asked, thinking flying there would also be ridiculous.

"Yes. Port Key. You could fly there, if you find the right place and perform the right incarnation to make it visible to you and your family, if you have one with you."

Magic holidays, well, the ones which included rich familes like the Malfoy's, seemed quite fun.

"Anyway, why Italy?" She asked, helping a couple of 4th years set up the backdrop for the first couple of scenes.

"Multiple reasons. I haven't been there since I was 2. Mother wants to go abroad because we haven't for the last three years, and the only "holiday" we had was the Quidditch World Cup. Plus, it's one of the few places my father can actually be accepted and he has some work over there." The blonde shrugged it off like it was nothing, "But, I'm more interested in Muggle holidays."

"I'm not going anywhere abroad this year." Hermione told him and explained airplanes and public hotels eceterato to hin until it was break time.

"So, when do you leave?" The Muggle-born asked, as they sat on the wall on the court-yard.

"Tonight. After the performance." He told her, his smooth, pale fingers playing with her curls, slowly getting frizzier.

"But, what about the rest of your OWLs?" She panicked, her brown eyes going wide with worry.

He gave a deep chuckle, "Honestly? Don't worry about that, Mother has got it sorted. I'm getting a private examiner, and I'll do them on holiday."

Theodore Nott, who didn't really associate with anyone outside his own house - and even then, didn't talk to Slytherins that much - braved a rare chance in the sunlight and went directly up to the couple.

"Draco, my father just contacted me. Are you packed for Italy?" He asked, barely glancing at his friend's girlfriend.

"Nearly. Why?" The blonde asked the dark haired boy, his grey eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"The elves are coming in about an hour to collect our things, he needs you fully ready. Narcissa and Lucius are unable to attend tonight, so you'll be coming with my father and I."

"Ok Theo." Draco said as a nod for his friend to leave but, Hermione decided to speak up.

"Oh, you're going to Italy with Draco? That'd be nice."

"Only for the pretty girls," Theo joked, "I heard a nice rumour from Arturo that some Beauxbatons girls will be there this year."

"That's nice. Make my girlfriend paranoid whilst you're at it." Draco jokingly snapped at his friend.

"Aww, Granger knows they're all for me. They'll take one look at you and run." Theo smiled, his dark hair in his eyes.

"Who knew you were so jokey, Theo. I think you may have some weird case of Multpile Personality Disorder." The other Slytherin said.

"Come on then, let's get your stuff packed."

"Alright." And he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I'll see you later." And with that, walked back to the Slytherin Common Room with Theodore.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you haven't told her your plans for the future then." The dark haired boy conjected back in their dorm room.<p>

"Correct." The blonde deadpanned.

"Why the long face, Dray? You know we have to talk about this sooner or later and deal with the consequen -," but Theodore was cut off by an angry ball of fury.

"I don't _want _to talk about it. I don't want this future for _me. _I don't want to turn into my _family_! Can't you understand this, Theodore? Before I even liked Hermione, I didn't want to _serve the devil_! I'm **in love**with this girl and, it'd be putting her into all sorts of danger if I was one. I DON'T WANT IT. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT MAKES IT ALL THE MORE REAL. I HATE MY FAMILY FOR TAKING MY DECISIONS AWAY, I HATE YOURS FOR DOING THE SAME TO YOU AND I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I CAN'T EVEN MAN UP AND TELL MY PARENTS THIS!" And, with that, he stormed out the dorm room, angrily punching a wall on his way out, leaving Theodore there in the silence, his ears ringing with echos of Draco's speech.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, who are these people?" Ron asked, pointing to the names on the title page of the booklet.<p>

"Ron, don't tell me you are asking me on **opening **night who _Antony and Cleopatra _are." The curly-haired 16 year old fretted,finishing sewing the finishing touches of the costumes.

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered, "I-I-I'll ask Harry." And with that, the red-head ran off.

"I'm guessing it's a good thing only a few of the 5th and 6th years are extras. Everyone is freaking out backstage." Ginny joked.

"I know. Thank Merlin I'm not up there. Draco is supposed to be though but he hasn't shown up yet." Hermione searched around, scanning through the groups of people for her boyfriend.

"He'll turn up. Knowing Malfoy it'll be a dramtic entrance. If he's not here before the start of the play, just get the 6th year understudy. Who's his character, anyway?" The youngest Weasley asked, flicking through the pages.

"Scarus." She replied, "It's nice it's not a main character but, he only agreed to do it as it could get him a high OWL grade."

"He'll turn up. I have to go and help with the lighting. Good luck." Ginny told her, running off to a bunch of the more oblivious 4th years.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott was 10 minutes late, quickly shoving into his toga and character as Eros, running onto stage with the rest of "Antony's" posse but, Draco was still missing.<p>

"Theo, where is he?" Hermione hissed urgently to him as he waited on the steps until it was his cue to go onstage.

"I honestly don't know. We had an argument and he stormed off hours ago. I doubt he'll be coming anytime soon." And, with that as the only information, the understudy finally got used.

After the first act, Lucius Malfoy's son was still a no-show.

The second act started, and he hadn't turned up, worrying Hermione greatly - not just for his grades, but his health and saftey. She tried multiple times to look for him but was stopped by one disaster or a request or demand.

The show finally finished, and everyone had to help cease the panic backstage, with proud parents barging through, examiners talking loudly to the students, people flinging props and costumes anywhere and everywhere.

"I'll go look for him." Hermione announced loudly for the (hopefully) final time.

"Hermione, I'll go. You can help out everything backstage." Professor Kingsley, busy fussing around the main actors all day to be seen by any other student properly, ordered.

"No need to look for anyone." A voice said. It was Draco but his knuckles seemed badly grazed, with bits of blood dripping onto the floor.

"Where have you been? What happened? Do you realise how worried you made everyone?" Hermione snapped at him, but, despite her anger, gently looked at his sore hands.

"It doesn't matter, I'll explain the unimportant stuff later. Hermione, I have to tell you something -," His grey eyes were very serious looking at the bright witch knew something terribly wrong had happened.

Before he could utter another word, Theodore - in holiday clothes - appeared with a tall dark haired, brooding man beside him. His father. Sporting a thick and heavy look black cloak and what seemd like very dark dress robes, Mr. Nott didn't seem like he was about to travel to Italy for a holiday.

"Mr Malfoy, pleasure to see you again. The portkey leaves in fifteen minutes, we should be getting going." The older man drawled, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Father, perhaps we should give Draco a minute and meet him at the portkey?" Theodore spoke up.

"As you wish, Theodore." Mr Nott said in the same drawly voice, "We'll be in the Entrance Hall, Mr Malfoy. Don't take long, your parents wouldn't like it if you weren't in Italy."

"Yes sir." Draco sounded intimated and slightly high pitched than usual, and cleared his throat to speak to Hermione so it did'n't spund like his throat was just rubbed down by sandpaper.

The Nott men left, leaving the couple alone again. "Draco, what were you going to say?" Hermione asked. He dragged her into a corner, and whispered to her;

"From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
>That thereby beauty's rose might never die,<p>

But as the riper should by time decease,  
>His tender heir might bear his memory;<br>But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
>Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,<br>Making a famine where abundance lies,

Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.  
>Thout that are now the world's fresh ornament<br>And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
>Within thine own bud buriest thy content<br>And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding.

Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
>To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."<p>

And leaned in to kiss her, gently grabbing her hair, running his fingers through it delicately, as she wrapped her small arms around his strong neck, standing on her tiptoes to be more comfortable.

Their mouths fit each other perfectly, like they were made for each other, and their tongues explored new areas of the mouth they weren't quite comfortable with before.

They were in complete bliss, until Blaise rudely shoved Draco, and telling him 10 minutes had already gone.

"I love you Hermione. I really do." He whispered to her.

"I love you too. That sonnet was beautiful." She mumbled back.

"I love the sonnet because I can use Shakespeare to express how I feel clearly. But it's greater than me expressing my feelings because** of Shakespeare**,** and** it goes **beyond** that. Much more further."

"Go get your portkey before you turn into a sappy moron." The witch playfully smacked him on the shoulder as indication to go.

"I love you." He repeated as he walked back.

"I love you too." She called, just before he walked through the doors to the Entrance Hall.

She gave a small smile, reassuring herself that her and Draco's relationship could survive a Summer apart, that they were meant to be. And, with that, went up to the girls to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel to it will be up much later. <strong>

**Whilst editing, I noticed something in Draco's dialogue that I didn't notice before so I highlited it.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it almost as much as I enjoyed writing **

**- Soapie x**


End file.
